Death the Kid's Curse
by Phantom-the-Kid
Summary: Death the Kid hadn't always been alone before meeting Liz and Patty, he had friends in his past. But after being betrayed by one of his friends and having to return to Death City, he lost contact with them. Liz, Patty and the others Know nothing about Kid's past, but when his friends from when he was younger return and need his help how will everyone react to this and Kid's curse?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Prologue**

Years ago, there was a small group of dark creatures, all associated with death. The creatures were all fairly young in terms of their species, around 8 years old, but were around 80 years old compared to humans, each aging one year for every ten human years. They had all met at a camp for creatures like them, who had been outcasted by humans because of what they were, and quickly formed bonds with each other given their similar situations.

Each of these death creatures possessed great power and strived to achieve greatness and to be welcomed and excepted by humans.

One of the members of this group became tired of his isolation from humans and betrayed his friends, going so far as to curse one of them. After the betrayal, the other members swore to find their former friend and take him down, and their friendships grew even closer. When their time at the camp ended they all returned to their home worlds, each receiving a device that could keep them all connected and they could use to communicate with each other.

The one who had been cursed by the traitor returned home, where he would continue his training to take over his father's position, heading through the shadow portal to Death City. Death the Kid had lost contact with his friends Rin, Mephisto, and Amaimon, as well as his cousin, Sally, shortly after returning home due to his Death God training.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 1:**

_~~70 years later~~_

Death the Kid shot up in his bed as his alarm clock went off at 8:00 am. The young, 15 year old reaper was covered in a cold sweat from his latest nightmare, a recurring dream of a past he wanted desperately to forget. The dream had been of the moment one of his closest friends had cursed him, sentencing him to a life dealing with insanity.

Kid looked around his room making sure everything was still perfectly symmetrical as he slowed his racing heart. Once he was calm enough, he got out of his bed, straightening his messy sheets, and went towards his closet to put on his symmetrical black suit with white squares going down the center and near the sleeves. After putting on his clothes for the day, the young reaper went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his horribly asymmetric hair with three horizontal white stripes on the left side. Finally, Kid put on his skull tie, the symbol of his father, Lord Death.

Kid left his bedroom and walked down the symmetrical hallways of Gallows Manor, straightening picture frames along the way. He finally arrived at the large kitchen in the manor, which was currently occupied by his two weapons, the Thompson sisters. The youngest of his weapon partners, Patty, was currently eating a large stack of pancakes that were drowned in syrup with a glass of hot chocolate next to her. Patty had bright blonde hair that went to her chin and bright blue eyes. She usually acted very childishly, but could be serious when necessary. Liz, the older of the two sisters, was sitting across from her sister eating eggs and bacon with coffee. The older Thompson sister had dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders and blue eyes similar to her sister, although they were slightly darker. Liz was also significantly taller than her sister, as well as her meister. Both girls were dressed similarly in red sleeveless half-shirts with high collars and white ties, Patty wore dark blue jean shorts while Liz wore long jeans in a similar color to her sister's. They both also wore similar black boots and white and blue cowboy hats.

Kid had taken both girls off the streets of Brooklyn two years ago and they'd been his partners ever since. Yet despite how long they had all lived together, Kid had never told Liz and Patty about his past.

Kid paused in the doorway and looked at his two weapons as they ate, his gaze remained on his older weapon slightly longer than it should have, before he snapped out of his trance and noticed how Patty's pancakes leaned slightly to the right. He could feel it creeping up on his mind, the madness taking over his brain, causing him to have another symmetry fit. Kid tried to fight off the rising panic and forced his sight to the perfectly symmetrical black and white tiles of the floor. Once the feeling of the oncoming attack had passed, Kid walked into the kitchen, drawing the attention of the two girls.

"Morning, Kid", Liz said, looking at her meister while she sipped her coffee.

"Good morning, girls." Kid replied, as he went and fixed himself a mug of tea, and fighting the madness within.

* * *

Liz and Patty walked on either side of Kid as he rolled along in his skateboard, Beelzebub, heading towards the DWMA. Soon the three arrived and met up with the rest of their group. Maka Albarn was talking with their friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, wearing her usual plaid skirt, yellow sweater, black coat and combat boots, with her ash blonde hair in her signature pigtails. Tsubaki was in her usual tan, Japanese style dress with a star stitched on and her long black hair in a high ponytail. Maka's weapon, Soul "Eater" Evans, stood to the side in his orange shirt, gray jeans, leather jacket and his spiky white hair held back by a thin black headband.

"Yahoo!", the last member of the group, Black*Star, jumped down and landed nest to Soul. His blue hair spiked out like a star and he wore his sleeveless, high collar black shirt and his white pants.

Kid couldn't help but remember the last group of friends he had, and wish that he could see some of them again.

The group all made their way to the EAT class, none of them realizing what would come in the future or how much they would discover about the young reaper they were friends with.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 2:**

Kid sat in his usual seat between Liz and Patty as everyone was waiting for Professor Stein to enter the classroom. The sound of wheels rolling across the floor in the hallway alerted all the students in the room to the approach of the insane scientist.

Professor Franken Stein rolled in on his chair, the wheels catching on the door jamb and sending the stitched up man sliding across the floor. Stein stood up and picked up his chair before heading back behind his desk to begin the lesson. Stein twisted the screw going through his head a few times, the _click-click-click _noise making some of the students shudder.

Stein was a tall man with silver hair and stitches all over his body and clothes... and a large screw going through his head. His appearance, as well as his insane desire to dissect everything, had given him a reputation as the creepiest teacher at the DWMA.

"Alright, today we will be dissecting the rare Burmese Tree Mouse. This animal is nearly extinct so we must take the chance to dissect it before it's too late." Stein announced, pulling a sheet off a case full of small brown rodents that were shaking in fear.

All of the students in the room were horrified, especially the girls in the room, who thought the small creatures were adorable. Yet, everyone paid attention for fear that they would be next on Stein's table if they didn't.

Kid didn't really care for the dissection taking place and instead got lost in his thoughts. The nightmares had been getting worse, along with the curse.

_I really should tell Liz and Patty about my past, they do have a right to know. Besides I know their pasts. It would only be fair. On the other hand, I haven't seen the others in so long, not since I left the camp and became too involved in my Death God training. I could still contact them._ Kid thought, feeling the cool metal of the charm around his neck press onto his chest.

The charm was the one thing Kid never took off, no matter the circumstances. It was the one thing that kept him connected to his old friends. The charm didn't look like anything special, just a small black arrow-head shaped object attached to a black string worn around his neck, but it could create a communication link to other worlds, as well as monitor his vitals. each of his previous friends had one, each a different shape and color, but the same function.

_My past was so long ago and I've basically left it behind, therefore, it should be safe to assume that the information would be pointless to the girls, _Kid continued to argue in his mind,_ But, the madness is increasing and becoming harder to deal with, I may need to tell them eventually, but now is not the right time._

The sound of the bell snapped Kid out of his thoughts and he realized that he had spent the entire class thinking. He stood up from his seat and walked slightly behind Liz and Patty towards the training room for their next lesson with Sid.

* * *

Classes had finally ended and the group of friends were all heading to the basketball courts for a quick game. None of the weapon-meister teams had any current missions and decided to take the opportunity to relax.

Kid had spent the rest of the day barely paying attention in his classes, using the time to question his decision to hide his past. _It's better this way _had been a thought constantly going through his mind while he thought.

Once the group reached the courts it was decided that Soul and Black*Star would be the captains. The punishments being if Soul lost he had to be 'uncool' for a day and if Black*Star lost he had to go a day without proclaiming his godhood.

"I'll take Tsubaki.", Black*Star said.

"Kid, you're on my team.", Soul called.

"Patty."

"Maka."

With the teams selected and Liz acting as referee, so she wouldn't ruin her nails, the gamer began. Soul passed to Black*Star, who passed it back to Soul beginning the game. Soul dribbled the ball down the court, Black*Star following his every move, before passing it to Kid. Kid had just snapped out of his thoughts and managed to catch the ball. He decided to focus on the game and use it as a distraction from his previous thoughts.

Kid began dribbling the ball down the court and he made a quick trick-step to the left near Patty before going right around the short blonde. Kid made it to the hoop and scored a lay-up in the center of the basket, scoring two points for Soul's team.

Black*Star took control of the ball again and passed it over to Patty, who began dribbling down the court. Soul came up behind Patty and managed to steal the ball, he juked right and passed the ball to Maka, who hadn't moved since the start of the game. Maka managed to catch the ball and immediately threw it to Kid when she saw Tsubaki coming towards her. Kid caught the ball easily and planted his right foot, making a fake pass towards Soul around Black*Star before moving towards the assassin's other side and sinking a perfect three point shot through the net.

Patty gained control and she dribbled past Kid and towards the net. Soul attempted to steal the ball, but Patty was too quick and managed to score. Soul got the ball and passed it to Kid, who faked a pass at Maka. During Kid's fake pass, Soul managed to get at the free throw line and caught Kid's pass and shot at the net. The ball bounced off the rim and the rebound was caught by Tsubaki. Tsubaki swiveled around Soul and passed the ball to Black*Star, who immediately made a shot at the basket and managed to gain two points. The score now stood at 5-4 with Soul's team in the lead.

Maka took the ball and attempted to dribble down the court, but the ball was stolen by Patty, who threw it towards Tsubaki. Kid ran in and intercepted the ball before dribbling it down the court and making another three point shot, setting the score at 8-4. Soul's team needed one more basket to win.

Black*Star did not want to lose, so the young assassin got the ball and passed it to Tsubaki. Tsubaki dribbled it halfway down the court and passed it to Patty, who was being "guarded" by Maka. Patty shot the ball at the basket and banked it off the backboard into the hoop. Kid, once again, took the ball and began to make his way to the basket. Black*Star attempted to steal the ball from the young reaper, forcing him to pass to Maka. Maka then dribbled the ball and made a lay-up at the basket, only for the ball to bounce off the rim. Black*Star got the rebound and ran down the court before passing to Tsubaki, who performed a jump shot, tying the score.

"HAHAHA, next basket wins and I, the Great Black*Star, will be the one to make it!" Black*Star yelled out as Soul got the ball and passed it towards Maka.

Unfortunately for Soul's team, Patty was there intercepting the ball before Maka could catch it and making her way towards the basket. Soul ran to steal the ball from the short blonde and managed to get the ball back when Patty passed it to Black*Star. Soul again passed the ball to Maka, who managed to catch it this time and run to the half court line before being blocked by Tsubaki. Maka quickly passed the ball to Kid. Kid had no one guarding him and made his way to the basket and scored the final two points needed for Soul's victory.

"NOOOOOOO! How will the world know how great I am if I can't tell them about it ?!" Black*Star yelled out at his defeat.

Soul laughed and high fived Kid and the entire group laughed as Black*Star sulked on the ground.

While the group celebrated and laughed, none of them noticed the dark figure in the alley watching them.

* * *

Kid walked back to Gallows Manor with Liz and Patty on either side of him. After spending the afternoon laughing and hanging out with the group, the three of them were ready to relax at home. Kid stayed quiet the entire walk back to the manor.

While being with his friends had been an excellent and welcome distraction from his thoughts earlier that day, he was now back to dwelling on his past.

The betrayal. The rest of his close friends, the ones that would always have that bond of friendship with him and vice versa. The powers that he possessed which he hadn't used in years, except to train them to avoid losing control should he ever use them. His familiar. The curse.

Kid became so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize they had reached their home. Kid quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and instead focused on unlocking the door and holding it open for the two girls.

Patty left to go to the living room, where Kid soon heard the sounds of some cartoon that she enjoyed, as well as the young weapon's laughter. However, Liz stayed in the entrance hall of Gallows Manor with Kid.

Kid began to move towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms, bidding his weapons goodnight.

"Kid, wait!" Liz said, biting her lip as Kid turned his glowing golden gaze on her, confused.

"Are you OK, Kid?" Liz asked.

Kid's expression remained blank, emotionless, completely calm.

"I'm perfectly alright, Liz." Kid stated, face not showing any emotion.

"Really, Kid? Because you've seemed distracted all day and you haven't said anything since we left the others." Liz began to feel frustrated.

"I'm fine, Liz, just tired, goodnight." Kid stated calmly, unfazed by Liz's growing frustration with and went upstairs to his room closing the door.

_Not yet. It's not the right time. It's better this way._ He thought before falling asleep in his bed.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 3:**

Liz was extremely frustrated with her meister right now.

All day Kid had seemed unfocused and distracted. In their classes that day he seemed to be lost in thought. During gym, when they had been training Kid's soul had felt unfocused through their resonance. During the small basketball game with their friends, he seemed to be a million miles away in his thoughts before he focused on the game and seemed to be better. Then he had gone back inside his head on the walk home.

She wished that she knew what he was thinking, so that she could help him figure out whatever it was. But Kid had stayed secretive, he wouldn't even admit something was wrong when she asked.

_Does he not trust us? _Liz wondered as she sat on the couch with her sister, who was watching cartoons.

Liz tried not to think about Kid having a lack of trust in them. They could still resonate easily , which required a lot of trust between the three of them. So it was likely not a lack of trust in the two sisters that prevented Kid from telling them.

_He's probably trying to figure it out himself and will tell us eventually. Besides it probably is something to do with symmetry._ Liz thought with a sigh.

Liz stood up off the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Don't stay up too late, Patty." she said, looking at her younger sister.

"Okay, Sis!" Patty said, laughing at something on the TV.

Liz went up to her room and looked around. There were various articles of clothing scattered around the room that she would pick up later. She had a large walk in closet filled with her clothes. She had a plain vanity table against one wall that was covered in her various makeup products and nail polishes. Against the other wall was a large queen sized bed with black sheets and a thick white blanket.

Liz changed into long fluffy blue pajama pants and a large DWMA t-shirt. She then collapsed onto her bed, sinking into the soft mattress. As she stared up at her bedroom ceiling, her thoughts drifted back to her meister.

His slightly shaggy black hair with the three unique white stripes on the left side, his lines of sanzu that showed his birthright as a reaper. His glowing, golden-yellow eyes that she found herself getting lost in. His perfect, pale alabaster skin. The way he could be so caring and protective of the people close to him. Liz could definitely admit that her meister was attractive.

Liz had slowly fallen for the young reaper. From the moment she and Patty had tried to mug him in Brooklyn, to becoming his weapons, to going on missions and then school, she had developed a crush on Kid. She found most of his little habits to be kind of cute, even his symmetry fits had become slightly less annoying and more endearing. She could admit the feelings she had for Kid to herself, but she could never tell Kid.

Kid seemed to have no romantic interest in anyone, seeming to completely focus on becoming a perfect reaper and creating balance in the world. He was oblivious to the girls around school that flirted with him and he always looked completely composed and emotionless. It was likely that Kid would never feel the same way for her as she did for him. She could never tell him, if he rejected her and things became awkward between them, he might replace them as his weapon partners and Liz couldn't do that to Patty. Plus, this way she at least had him as a friend.

But, Kid was also acting strange. His loss of focus throughout the day, the way he looked like he was a million miles away in his thoughts. There was clearly a problem and Liz wanted to help him.

However, without knowing what the problem was, she really couldn't help him.

Liz decided that she would try to take as much stress off Kid as she could, hoping that would help his situation and maybe get him to open up to her. With that decided, Liz fell asleep dreaming of her meister.

* * *

Liz woke up the next morning half an hour early. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her normal outfit for the day.

She then went about the manor adjusting picture frames, shifting candles by millimeters and folding the toilet paper in the bathrooms into triangles. She made sure everything was perfectly symmetrical, going so far as to use Kid's ruler and level to make sure. She figured that this would make things easier for Kid today and make him so happy.

Liz then went down into the kitchen and began to make waffles, making sure each was a perfect square, for breakfast. While she was cooking, Patty came downstairs to eat. Liz slid her sister's stack of waffles across the counter where the younger girl was.

"Waffles~!" Patty sing -songed in her typical way.

Liz finally finished making breakfast for herself and Kid and placing both plates on the table with a knife and a fork on each side to preserve the symmetry.

Both girls were now eating breakfast, waiting for Kid to come down and join them.

They both looked up worriedly when, from upstairs, they heard a loud CRASH!


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 4:**

_Fog swirled all around his body and the surrounding area, making it hard to see anything that was more than two feet in front of him. From what he could tell there was nothing but endless darkness and fog surrounding him, making him feel cramped in what was, probably, a large open space._

_He tried to take a step forward and hold his arms out so he could attempt to find a way out of here. Even with his ability to see in the dark, the endless darkness of the area made it difficult. But, when he tried to move he found all of limbs were tied down, his arms outward to his sides and his feet together straight down. That was when he realized what he was tied to._

_He was tied to a cross._

_He continued to look around the area, trying to think of a way out. Suddenly a hooded appeared out of the fog._

_The figure was tall, but the rest of his features were covered by a dark blood red robe, the hood casting his face in shadows._

_But he didn't need to see his face, because he knew who it was. The same person who had haunted him for years._

_The hooded figure pulled out a syringe from a deep pocket on the robe. The syringe was filled with a bright red liquid-like substance mixed with black._

_"It will happen. Soon you will see that the humans are the same as they've always been. You'll see it my way and want to destroy the humans", the hooded figure spoke in a deep voice._

_He tried to reply to the figure, but his throat was dry and he couldn't get the words out._

_"You will join me...", the figure said removing his hood, "...because we are one in the same."_

_Kid looked down terrified into his own eyes as the syringe was stabbed into his neck injecting him with what was inside._

* * *

Kid thrashed around in his black Egyptian cotton sheets. He was desperately trying to fight off an enemy that wasn't really there, grabbing at his own throat. His thrashing movements sent him over the edge of the bed and to the hardwood floor below with a loud CRASH!

Kid stopped struggling and looked around.

_Another nightmare_, he thought, wiping the sweat from his face.

He untangled himself from the sheets and made his way into the bathroom. He splashed some cool water onto his face before looking at the mirror.

The sight that greeted him was his own face. Wild, terrified golden eyes, slightly paler than usual skin, and black bed head with three white stripes on the left side.

_Yes. Just a nightmare_, he thought.

But it wasn't really a nightmare, it was a memory of his past only slightly twisted by his own subconscious.

_"Join me."_

_Never_, he thought, _I'll never be like you._

Then he heard loud banging on his door.

"Kid?!"

"What's wrong?!"

Liz and Patty were practically trying to break his door down.

_They must have heard me hit the ground_ Kid thought as he opened the door for his frantic weapons.

Liz and Patty ran into Kid's bedroom and began to look around trying to find the person or thing that dared to attack their meister. When they found nothing in the room they both turned towards Kid, confusion in their eyes.

"I fell out of bed and hit the floor." Kid answered their unasked question with a sigh.

Liz raised an eyebrow in response to his answer, while Patty burst out laughing.

"You fell~, You fell~!" Patty yelled, teasing Kid.

Kid sighed once again before leading the girls out of the room. Patty went back downstairs to finish her waffles, but Liz stuck her foot in the door frame, preventing Kid from shutting it.

Liz forced her way back into Kid's room and faced the young reaper.

"Why did you fall out of bed?" Liz asked, studying Kid's face for any kind of deceit.

Kid looked at her, a bored expression on his face before saying, "I had a nightmare last night, which caused me to become restless and I moved too close to the edge of my bed."

Liz seemed to become more concerned for Kid.

"Are you OK?" she asked him.

"Yes, Liz, it was just a dream. I'll be fine." he said easily.

Satisfied, Liz made her way to the door before another thought struck her.

"Kid. What was your dream about?"

"It was nothing." he said looking away.

* * *

The three of them walked into the crescent moon classroom and met up with the rest of their friends. Liz and Patty immediately began talking with Maka and Tsubaki . Kid just listened in as Soul and Black*Star were arguing about the basketball game's results. Black*Star was clearly having a hard time not proclaiming his "godhood".

Fifteen minutes later, Stein came rolling into the room.

"Death the Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room." Stein announced.

Kid, Liz, and Patty all stood up and walked down the rows of seats and out of the classroom.

"What do you think your dad wants?" Liz asked Kid while they walked down the hall.

"Father is probably going to assign us another mission." he replied.

"Yay! A mission, a mission~" Patty shouted.

The three now reached the door to the Death Room and Kid knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a high-pitched, cartoonish voice sounded from behind the door.

The three teens walked down the guillotine hall and eventually reached the raised circular platform with a large mirror in the center.

Lord Death stood beside his mirror, his cartoonish skull mask hid all expression and his reaper cloak made him appear to have an astral shape.

"What's up! What's up! Yo! Hey, Kiddo!" Lord Death exclaimed in his high-pitched voice, bouncing around in a goofy manner.

"Hello, Father. What was it that you needed us for?" Kid responded.

Lord Death seemed slightly upset about his son's business- like attitude, but he quickly let it go. He knew some details of what his son had gone through in the past and couldn't blame Kid for his serious attitude.

"Right, there have been reports of a Kishin Egg near a small village by the sea. I need you three to investigate and destroy it." Lord Death said becoming serious.

"Alright then." Kid replied, turning on his heel and exiting the room, flanked by Liz and Patty.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 5:**

Liz and Patty were rowing a small black boat through the sea, while Kid stood at the bow of the boat in his reaper cloak and mask.

They had just visited the deserted village and discovered that the 'Black Dragon' was responsible from the only remaining local. Then the three had spent hours in the village's library so Kid could do research. Now they were back out on the Baltic Sea looking for the kishin egg.

"Can't you two row any faster?" Kid asked from his spot balanced on the end platform of the row boat.

"Why are we in a row boat anyway?!" Liz yelled, while Patty kept saying a rowing chant, "What are we after anyway?"

"Centuries ago, the Baltic Sea was a route that many ships traveled across..." Kid explained.

"So?" Liz asked, frustrated that he wasn't answering her question.

"So, while many ships crossed this route, many ships sank here as well."

Immediately, Liz became frightened of what that might mean they were looking for.

"Y-you don't m-m-mean...?" she stuttered.

Then fog appeared around their small boat.

"Get ready. I sense a large number of souls nearby." Kid said.

Then a large kishin ship appeared next to their boat. The boat looked like a floating wreck, the hull was broken up and the ship had two large eyes, one on either side. Liz scrambled as far away as she could in the small boat.

"What is that?!" she yelled terrified.

Kid explained about the black dragon of Norse mythology, Nidhogg, and how there had been a ship named after it and made the legends true.

"Liz, Patty we are going aboard that ship now." Kid ordered.

Liz tried to convince Kid that was a bad idea, but Patty just cheered excitedly, rowing so fast the front of the boat lifted out of the water.

"Wait, Patty! Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait!" Kid yelled, holding on to the platform he had previously been standing on for his life.

Kid hit the side of the larger ship face first leaving a streak of blood down the side. Liz was lying in the ship, disoriented, and Patty was laughing.

"You idiot. I told you to wait." Kid muttered, getting up, "If you're going to ram the boat you must ram it in the middle!"

"That's what your problem is?" Liz said, still on the ground.

"Patty, do it again!"

Patty laughed loudly before rowing the boat around and to the back of the large ship, Kid once again holding on to the front. Kid's face left another streak of blood down the exact center of the ship as they hit it again.

"Alright, let's board the ship now." he muttered.

"You're both idiots." Liz complained, "No, you're worse than idiots you're- oh no! I was so concerned with how idiotic they were I followed them onboard!"

"I sense the souls are inside the ship. Let's head down. " Kid stated, walking ahead followed by Patty.

"Now wait, can't we just stay up here? The ghosts are bound to come out." Liz whimpered, trailing behind her sister.

Liz turned around as she felt a presence behind her. She couldn't see anyone there, which terrified her even more.

"Let's go, Liz!" Kid called.

Liz hurried to catch up, not wanting to be alone on this creepy ship.

The three of them walked down the halls of the ship. Kid led the way, using his soul perception to take them in the direction of the souls on the ship. He was followed by Patty and Liz hid behind her younger sister, looking around for ghosts. They all came to a stop in front of a door, Liz was trembling in fear.

"I sense them just beyond this door." Kid said, pushing the door open.

The sight that greeted the team was a room filled with thousands of light blue orbs, the souls of humans.

"Can we eat these souls?" Patty asked, gazing around the room at all of the souls.

"Not unless you want to become a Kishin!" Kid replied harshly, "What is he planning to do collecting all these souls?"

Kid walked forward and held up his right hand, the index finger, pinky, and thumb held up.

"As a superintendent of souls, I cannot allow this. I will take them into custody." Kid said.

Then from the floor beneath him a small cannon-like gun along with the top half of a scarecrow-looking man appeared.

"So, boy, you're a Shinigami?" the figure asked, firing at Kid.

Kid dodged the shot, losing a part of his reaper cloak, and stood in front of his weapons.

"Liz! Patty!" he yelled.

The figure in front of them chuckled in a dark, high-pitched way before shouting out.

"Niidhoogg!"

The ship groaned and began to shake slightly. Then the floor beneath Liz opened up. She fell screaming as Kid and Patty had no time to react or attempt to save her.

"Liz!" Kid shouted.

"She fell~! She fell~!" Patty laughed, hitting the solid floor where her sister just disappeared.

"She's your sister! How could you be laughing!" Kid yelled, furious.

They both looked at the figure again as he chuckled darkly.

"The ship is a part of me, now all I have to do is digest her." he said, laughing.

"What are you planning to do with all these souls?" Kid asked, composing himself once again.

"I will offer them to the Kishin!" the figure laughed.

"Do you mean Ragnarok?" Kid inquired.

"No, not that rookie, I mean the Kishin right next to you!" the figure exclaimed.

_What?! What does he mean?_ Kid thought.

"Kid! I'm going to transform now." Patty said.

_No, she can't! If she does I'll be asymmetrical and the madness_ _will get to me._

"Wait, Patty, you can't." Kid said, his face gaining a blue color, "I'll be asymmetrical then and I won't be able to fight."

Patty looked over at Kid. Then the figure began shooting at the pair. Kid and Patty began running avoiding the blasts from the scarecrow man.

_Dammit._ Kid thought, _Once again, I'm powerless to end this. Unless, I- NO! I can't, not in front of Patty._

* * *

Liz was walking through the halls located deep in the ship. She had tears running down her face as she crossed her arms trying not to freak out.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" she said, "Kid? Where are you?"

She continued to walk down the passage way talking to herself.

"Kid won't use Patty without me... it'd be asymmetrical. He'd get a nosebleed and pass out. I have to find them soon.

"OK, I'm not the least bit frightened! No way is this ghost ship scary to me!" she yelled, flailing her arms around.

"I'm one of the Thompson sisters, the legendary devils of Brooklyn, nobody wants to run into in a dark alley. Nothing frightens me! Nothing!" she screamed as memories of her past flashed through her thoughts.

"What am I doing on this ship? How did this happen to me?" she whined, crying once again, "Just our luck, we went and mugged a grim reaper, This isn't fair.

"Where am I going? Is this even the right way?" she asked herself.

_Ye_s,_ it is, this way _a high-pitched voice said.

"Oh, hey thanks, that's very nice of you." Liz said, before shaking with fear and turning around, "Who said that?"

She looked around behind her, but saw nothing but the empty corridor. Her eyebrow twitched and she sighed in relief.

"I'm just hearing things." she muttered, "that's all."

_You're doing well. Just come this way._

Liz froze in terror at the voice.

"Don't turn around, it's not there. Don't turn around. Don't turn around." Liz said under her breath, her voice becoming a higher pitch out of fear.

_Come, this way._

Liz's jaw dropped and she slowly raised her head and saw the translucent form of a little ghost girl. Everything froze for a moment. Then Liz fell back and scrambled away, screaming.

_I'm the spirit of a little girl that was eaten by this ship._

"Now you're going to eat me!" Liz screamed terrified.

_No, I'm not, I was the one who was eaten._

"You're going to gobble up my nice body!" Liz kept flailing around on the floor.

_No, I just want to take you to your friends. _

"I may have big boobs, but I'm just skin and bones."

_Trust me._

Liz kept screaming.

_Hey! Get ahold of yourself!_ the ghost screamed.

Liz screamed and her upper body fell to the floor.

_Now, follow me! _the ghost ordered.

"Okay." Liz said quietly, crawling after the ghost.

_You know if I had been able to live as long as you have then I would have a nice body! _the ghost shouted angrily.

"I guess that's true." Liz said, still crawling behind the spirit.

They made their way through the corridors, Liz following the little girl. After Liz screaming some more and the ghost girl yelling at her when more ghosts appeared pointing them in the right direction, they finally made it back onto the deck of the ship.

"There's no one here..." ,Liz began to panic again, "you are going to eat me!"

_Not again. Look, your friends are coming! _the ghost yelled.

"Where?" Liz asked.

Then the deck of the ship exploded and Kid and Patty flew into the air.

"Sis!"

"Patty! I missed you so much!" Liz yelled.

"Where were you?! I was almost asymmetrical because of you!" Kid yelled, slamming his foot on the deck repeatedly.

The scarecrow man came through the deck floor behind Liz, chuckling.

"I've got you now, Shinigami!" he yelled.

"Liz, Patty! Transform!" Kid ordered.

The two girls changed into bright pink flashes of light moving towards Kid, landing in his hands as twin Beretta 92FS pistols. Kid prepared to fight when a sword came out of nowhere and sliced the scarecrow man's head in half. Kid watched, shocked, as the demon sword Ragnarok and its meister, Crona, appeared.

Crona reclaimed the sword and lifted it into the air. The demon sword let out a terrifying, high-pitched screech from its mouth and all the human souls were absorbed by it.

Liz watched as the little girl ghost disappeared into the demon sword.

"Those monsters." she said, glaring at the demon sword duo.

Kid got ready to fight the pair, getting into one of his Death God martial arts stances, sliding one foot slightly forward, raising his right arm at an angle and holding his left arm down by his side at the same angle.

"Death God Martial Arts: stance of sin." he said.

The demon sword then burst from its meister's back and took the form of a black dragon, then became a sword again leaving its meister with black wings.

"I'm scared. I need to learn how to deal with things... and to do that I need power. You want to know where the real hell is? It's in here." Crona said, tapping his head, "If you get in my way I'll have to kill you, you know?"

"Will you now?" Kid asked, "Try it."

Kid disappeared in a cloud of dust and appeared next to Crona, kicking the pink haired teen's fee, sending him airborne. Kid then flipped one of his pistols around in his hand and shot Crona in the back.

"Supreme domination through the obtainment of ultimate power..." Kid said, firing multiple blasts at Crona's body, "that's your genius plan for escaping all your fears. You disgust me."

Crona screamed in pain. Kid flipped up into the air landing on Crona.

"If what you really want is to escape your fear, then strengthen your soul." Kid said, shooting Crona directly in the face, before landing perfectly, his arms held out at his sides.

"Absolutely perfect."

"Did we get him?" Liz asked.

The deck began to split around them before Crona burst out of the floor again.

"You mean my attacks had no effect?" Kid asked.

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to understand me. I shouldn't be surprised, not even the little one can understand me." Crona said from his position in the air, "If the little one can't understand me then there's no way a reaper like you can."

"Hey sis, doesn't that thing look kinda like...?" Patty asked.

"Uh-huh. It looks like us, Patty, back before we became who we are now." Liz said, remembering her life in Brooklyn. "We were born as weapons and we loved the power that came with it . Nothing could scare us. We walked around town like we owned the place, taking whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted it. No one ever thought to ask what our lives were really like."

"That isn't what I meant, sis." Patty said, "No what I was asking was is that person a boy or a girl? Cause I can't tell."

"Huh?"

"Geez and you're always giving me a hard time about daydreaming." Patty said, laughing loudly.

The man's half head began bouncing around and turned cannons on them.

"What he's still alive?" Kid asked.

The head kept shouting about honor before firing at them. Cannons fired all around them and the head laughed loudly. Until the smoke cleared and it saw Kid still standing.

"Damn, you are annoying." Kid muttered, before a noise caused him to face the demon sword again.

Crona was surrounded by a ball of pink energy, its wavelength. Crona muttered something Kid couldn't hear before the sword let out another scream.

"Screech Alpha!" Crona yelled and sliced the ghost ship in half, causing it to sink.

Kid saw the demon sword trying to escape and summoned Beelzebub. He began to chase after the demon sword, intent on taking down the Kishin, still thinking about the cryptic message the captain had given him.

_What does that mean? Is father hiding something from me?_

Kid gained on the demon sword and nearly caught him, until... he stopped.

"Kid, why'd you stop?" Liz asked.

"Just look at it Liz, Patty. Look at how the clouds are flowing right towards the sun. It's so beautiful, even the sky is symmetrical." Kid said in awe.

"Seriously, you whacko." Liz said.

While Liz became annoyed with him, Kid tried to refocus himself on catching the demon sword, but he couldn't fight off the madness, and the demon sword escaped as Kid flew into the sky screaming about symmetry.

* * *

The trio landed in front of the DWMA after losing the demon sword.

"Girls, head home. I need to speak with my father about something." Kid said walking into the building.

Liz and Patty watched their meister, confusion clear on their faces, before heading back to Gallows Manor.

Kid walked into the Death Room and saw his father standing by his mirror.

"Father what did the Kishin egg mean by the 'Kishin right next to us'? What are you hiding? No more lies." Kid said seriously.

Lord Death sighed and looked at his son.

"I suppose it's time you know the truth." he said. "The Kishin is currently sealed away deep under this school."

Kid froze and looked at his father in complete shock.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 6:**

Rin Okumura was walking down the streets of True Cross after just losing his job.

_They'll all be so disappointed in me._ he thought thinking of everyone at the church.

Rin was tired of living in Yukio's shadow, just because Yukio was more responsible and smart. Rin was the older twin and he had always protected his little brother. Yet Father Fujimoto treated him like a burden.

It didn't help that Rin could barely remember his past. There had been an accident a few years ago, and after receiving a terrible head injury, Rin had lost most of his childhood memories. Although, he still remembered being outcasted as a child, being called a "demon".

_It's not true. _he thought.

There were some things that happened around him that he couldn't explain. Such as why there were floating black specks with tails and faces. Or why he had a strange mark on his arm. Or why he never took off his necklace.

Rin pulled the necklace out of his shirt and examined it again. It was a very simple looking charm attached to a black cord. The charm was a swirly design, almost like a design for wind, and a pure white color. Rin didn't know why he wore it, but every time he thought about taking it off there was like a mental warning in his head telling him not to.

Rin tucked the necklace back into his shirt and turned into an alley. Then he saw the punk that he had beaten up the night before. The other teen still looked strange, those black specks seemed to gather around him and he had horns on his head. Rin couldn't think about anymore as the guy's friends grabbed his arms and held him down. Rin watched helplessly as the teen walked over to a metal rod that had one end sitting in fire. The strange looking boy picked up the metal rod and walked back over to Rin.

"You ruined my face, now I'll ruin yours." he said.

"Hey, aren't you taking this a little too far?" one of the boy's friends asked.

"Shut up." he ordered, bringing the metal rod closer to Rin's face.

Rin watched the metal rod get closer and closer, fire flickering off of it. He began to panic.

"Wait! Wait!" Rin shouted.

Then Rin's pupils dilated and he felt a surge of power. Blue flame exploded all around them. The two boys holding Rin's arms down fled the alley, screaming. Rin looked down at his hand and saw the blue flame flickering from his fingertips.

The possessed form of the boy became more demonic looking in his anger. Thousands of those black specks flew from his form and Rin stepped back in shock. The possessed teen moved closer to Rin, until he was stopped by Father Fujimoto.

Father Fujimoto began to say the verse necessary to exorcise the demon from the teen. The demon charged, fully intent on stopping the priest. Father Fujimoto grabbed the demon's arm and judo flipped him to the ground, where the demon now lay on its back. Father Fujimoto finished the verse and a black aura flew from the teen's mouth, the teen then lay in the alley unconscious.

"What...?" Rin tried to ask.

"Rin, let's go. We need to get to the church." Father Fujimoto yelled.

* * *

The two of them finally arrived at the church. After having ran through the city with Father Fujimoto shooting at strange beings every now and again, they had finally made it home.

Father Fujimoto led the way into the church and led Rin into a secret room hidden in the walls of the church. Father Fujimoto walked over to a red wooden wall with a key hole in its center. Rin watched as Father Fujimoto pulled a key on a chain out of his robes and from an=round his neck. Father Fujimoto inserted the key and unlocked it, a section of the wall opened up, revealing a sword.

Father Fujimoto pulled the sword out of the secret compartment. It was a rather simple design, a traditional Japanese katana with a blue sheath and hilt. Father Fujimoto handed the sword and the key to Rin.

"That key fits into any lock and will give you a place to stash the Koma sword." Father Fujimoto explained, "Rin, you must never unsheathe this sword."

Father Fujimoto then led Rin into the main area of the church. Rin walked slowly behind carrying the Koma sword, but he looked up again as Father Fujimoto turned to him.

"Rin, you must leave this church." he said gravely.

"What?" Rin asked in shock.

"You can no longer stay here." Father Fujimoto said.

Then the doors of the church flew open and the possessed teen stepped through the doors.

"You're mine now, young prince." he yelled.

The teen began to transform, growing larger and tearing his clothes, becoming its true demonic form. Father Fujimoto tried to raise his gun, but the demon smacked it out of his hands. The demon charged the priest, but was stopped by the priest raising his cross pendant and once again saying the necessary verse. Some of the others around the church had arrived and were helping to exorcise the demon.

Rin just watched all if this, numb, still focusing on the words of the man who had been a father to him. The demon was exorcised and Fujimoto again turned to Rin.

"It's time you left." he said.

"Fine!" Rin said angrily, "You can finally get rid of me like you always wanted! Guess you're finally tired of playing father!"

Shiro Fujimoto had a completely blank expression, but deep inside he was hurt by the words of one of the two boys he thought of as his sons.

"I HATE you!" Rin yelled.

**SMACK!**

Rin froze feeling a stinging sensation in his cheek. Then he looked at Father Fujimoto, whose hand was still raised from the slap he'd given Rin. Rin gritted his teeth and turned to leave.

"Fine. I'm leaving." he muttered.

Father Fujimoto looked at his hand, his palm slightly pink from the impact. He'd never hit Rin or Yukio before, but he'd needed to get the message across. Then he felt it. Father Fujimoto's gun fell from his hand as he collapsed to his knees. Rin turned to look at him and saw him smile, but Father Fujimoto's teeth were now all sharp.

"Hey son, long time, no see." Father Fujimoto said his voice sounding different, more demonic and evil.

Then Fujimoto's rose up, blue fire surrounding him in an aura as he laughed crazily. Rin covered his eyes from the blinding light then looked back confused as to what was happening.

"SATAN!" one of the others said, all of them rushing to help.

"Stay out of this." Satan said, engulfing all of them in blue flames, causing them to collapse.

Satan then turned back to Rin, "Son, you're going to help me rule over Assiah. I need you to open the Gehenna Gate."

Then Satan summoned a large door way on the floor of the church. The gate was surrounded by thousands of eyeballs.

Satan kept talking about ruling Assiah, until Fujimoto fought his control. Fujimoto grabbed his necklace and stabbed himself in the heart, killing himself to protect Rin. His body fell into the Gehenna Gate.

"Old man!" Rin yelled, "Don't die, old man!"

Rin tried to pull Fujimoto's body from the mass of eyeballs, but couldn't pull him free. Rin grabbed the Koma sword and unsheathed it. He was encased in a blue flame, his ears growing long, fangs growing longer, and gaining a long black tail. Rin raised the sword over his head and brought it down with a loud roar, destroying the Gehenna Gate.

Rin sheathed the Koma sword and stared at Father Fujimoto's body, tears pouring down his face.

* * *

The funeral of Shiro Fujimoto had been a small affair for people to pay their respects to the priest. All the guests had left except one.

Rin stood in front of the new grave, the Koma sword strapped to his back, in the pouring rain. Rin tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

_It's all my fault._

He turned as he heard footsteps behind him. He saw a tall man, around his age, in a black suit walking towards him. The man had a black military haircut and his suit had a bright yellow D, but the line of the D was in the shape of a lightning bolt. The man stood in front of Rin, who looked into his cold black eyes.

"Long time no see... Rin." the man said.

Rin then felt a powerful, tingling electricity arc through his body. The electricity coursed through his system, weakening him. Rin saw the man say something and pick him up before everything faded to black.

* * *

Yukio walked back into the cemetery looking for his brother.

"Rin!" he yelled, then noticed his brother's necklace lying by the grave of their father.

"Rin?!" he ran towards it and picked up the necklace.

"Riiinnnn!?"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea.  
**A/N: thanks to my cousin for helping me write all the fashion used in this story since I know nothing about clothes.**  
**Chapter 7:**

Kid stood in his room looking through his closet for something to wear for the Founding Day party. He picked out one of his usual white dress shirts, white dress pants, and a puffy white tie. He laid the clothes out neatly on his bed. Liz and Patty were out buying matching outfits for the party, so he was home alone.

Kid was about to start getting ready when he was struck from behind. Kid was dazed from the blow, but was able to deflect the next blow with his forearm. Kid turned around to face his attacker.

The man was taller than Kid, about Liz's height, and dressed fully in black from head to toe. This made it hard to find any features that could be used to identify him. The man wore some kind of body armor over a long-sleeve black shirt, black camouflage pant, gloves and combat boots. Covering his face was a regular ski mask and a yellow visor blocked his eyes. There was some kind of insignia on the man's right shoulder, but he attacked before Kid could see it clearly.

The man swung his club at Kid again, Kid jumped back and studied the weapon in the man's hand. It was a ordinary looking club, about three feet in length, made of some kind of metal, most likely steel. The only odd thing about the weapon was the faint yellow glow surrounding it.

Kid decided to go on the offensive and charged straight towards his attacker. The man got ready to strike Kid, but at the last second Kid used his Reaper speed to appear to the left of the man and deliver a powerful kick to his side. The man staggered from the kick, but still had enough sense to swing his club at Kid's leg. The club connected with Kid's calf and he felt a tingling sensation go through the limb.

_Electricity_, he thought, _I need to end this now._

Kid dropped into one of his Death God martial arts stances. He slid his feet apart and on slightly behind his body, he raised his right arm at a ninety degree angle to his body upwards and his left arm in the same degree towards the ground, shifting his weight to rest more on his front foot.

"Death God martial arts. Stance of pain." Kid said darkly.

Kid disappeared from his attacker's sight, but the visor allowed him to track the young Reaper's movements. Kid came in from the right with a powerful punch that was caught in the man's hand. Kid then brought his leg up and kicked his attacker in the face, cracking the visor. The attacker loosened his grip on Kid's fist and Kid managed to drop to the ground and deliver a hard kick to his attacker's jaw, sending him into the air. Kid then jumped up and brought his leg down on the attacker's stomach causing him to crash into the floor and cough up blood behind his mask before passing out.

Kid stood over the fallen attacker, looking down at him for a minute. Then he took off the man's ski mask. The man had olive-colored skin and pointed ears. He had shaggy brown hair and a slightly crooked nose. Kid had no idea who this was, but he knew what he was. Kid had just been attacked by a woodland fairy.

Kid then walked over to the fallen fairy's club. He noticed the weapon had lost its strange yellow glow and when he picked it up there was no electricity going through his arm. The weapon was just an ordinary club.

_Strange._

Kid then walked back over to the fallen creature and looked at the logo on his right arm. It looked like a bright yellow D, except the line of the D was shaped like a lightning bolt.

_No. He can't be back._ Kid thought.

Then a shadow portal appeared and the fairy disappeared through it just as he heard the door open downstairs.

"Kid! We're home!" Liz shouted.

Kid heard them walk up the stairs and head into their rooms, most likely to get ready for the party.

Kid looked back at his outfit for the night and went to put it on.

_Now is not the time to worry about Him. The Kishin is more important._

After Kid was dressed, he stood in the entrance hall waiting for Liz and Patty to come down.

Patty came down first dressed in a white dress shirt and a dark red body suit with her black boots. Her hair was the same as always, due to the fact that it was short.

"Ready, Kiddo!" Patty yelled.

Then Liz came down dressed exactly the same as Patty. Kid stared at Liz as she came down the stairs. Kid shook his head, clearing his mind, and realized Liz was next to him looking at him in concern.

"Let's go, girls." Kid said, walking out the door.

* * *

"Over here!" Patty yelled waving at Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star.

Liz, Kid, and Patty all stood in front of the entrance to the DWMA greeting guests. Liz and Patty looked happy about the party, but Kid seemed lost in thought with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Kid? You don't seem excited." Maka asked.

Kid looked up at her and forced a smile on his face, "Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, everyone! Thank you for coming! Tonight let us celebrate the founding of the DWMA!" Kid said formally, gesturing everyone inside.

Once everyone walked away the smile fell from Kid's face.

_Is what father said really true? Does something like that even exist at the DWMA? And is He really back? _Kid thought darkly.

Lord Death appeared and gave a brief casual greeting, which led to Kid attempting to give his speech. But, Kid was interrupted by Black*Star and the two had a short fight, ruining his speech.

Black*Star immediately began eating platefuls of food once the party started. Kid, Liz, and Patty were dancing in a straight line in a way that Kid hoped would keep his madness in check for a while. Maka had gone off to find Soul and later was forced into dancing with her father.

Everything was perfect... until Sid threw open the doors yelling, "Hurry! Everyone get out immediately!"

In the confusion, everyone watched Nurse Medusa jump from the balcony and , thinking quickly, Sid sent Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Stein through the floor just as the room was sealed by Free's magic.

Everyone came crashing down out of range of the barrier, the Meisters being the only ones to land on their feet.

"I sense eight witches' souls and the Demon sword, too!" Kid said.

Stein then explained Medusa's plan to the students and told them his plan to stop Medusa from raising the Kishin.

"There's something like that under the DWMA?" Soul asked.

"It's apparently true. My father told me about it, too." Kid said.

* * *

Kid had gotten past Medusa and Crona and was now on his way to intercept the other witch and the werewolf. Stein's plan had worked brilliantly so far, but there was still work to be done. Stein was engaged in combat with Medusa and Maka and Black*Star were near the Demon Sword.

Kid rolled into an area rigged with bombs of the underground tunnels beneath the DWMA. He could feel his madness getting to him, driving him to insanity, made stronger by the influence of the Kishin. Kid felt his hold on his sanity slipping. The madness was becoming so powerful even Liz couldn't talk him out of his depression caused by the asymmetrically arranged bombs.

_Is this really how I'm going to lose myself? After all this time?_ Kid thought.

"Get your ass moving now, damn you!" Patty said in her "street" voice.

Luckily for Kid, Patty's "special way" was still able to snap him out of the madness and he rode his skateboard through the trap, crying and screaming.

"Dammit, Patty! I hate you so much, I really, really hate you!" Kid yelled.

While Kid had managed to get through the witch's trap, the destruction from the bombs caused his madness to creep into his mind again. Distracted, Kid was just barely able to dodge the beam of energy sent by the werewolf.

Kid was now dodging the werewolf and firing volleys of bullets at the creature, but his bullets seemed to bounce off of his opponent. Kid was running out of time, but then Black*Star came and began to fight the werewolf in close combat.

Kid noticed that, now, the werewolf was dodging Black*Star's attacks, but not his own. Then Kid realized what was going on while watching Black*Star fight.

"Black*Star, stop! We're wasting our time it's just an illusion." Kid said, walking through the werewolf.

The werewolf's spell dissolved after giving one more taunt and Black*Star and Kid hurried to try and stop the revival of the Kishin.

_I wonder what happened to Maka and the Demon Sword, _Kid thought.

They reached the sealing chamber where the Kishin was being held. Kid rushed to stop the witch, who was holding a syringe full of the Black Blood. However, he was blocked by the werewolf and sent flying back. Kid the n prepared to shoot at the magical werewolf, but instead came face to face with the Kishin, who wrapped Kid's legs in bandages. Kid fired at the Kishin, but his attacks had no effect. Kid snapped himself out of it, the madness in the area was so strong it had caused him to hallucinate.

Kid then noticed that Black*Star was making his way towards the witch. Kid fired a continuous stream of bullets at Free to keep him out of the way, while Black*Star dealt with Eruka.

Kid watched Black*Star charge his attack in his mystic sword mode, but then noticed that Black*Star was about to hit one of the sealing pillars and not the witch.

"Wait!" Kid yelled.

"We won!" Black*Star muttered before collapsing.

"No, at the last second the madness must have gotten to you. You only hit one of the seals." Kid said.

Black*Star looked at the bag that held the soul of the Kishin made out of its own skin and saw the syringe inside it filling it with the Black Blood. The Kishin began to transform filling out its skin. Black*Star passed out from using the mystic sword, while the Kishin took its final form and stood up.

Eruka looked at it and screamed as it came near her causing the Kishin to scream, as well.

_I can't let it escape._ Kid thought, _I'll have enough problems without the Kishin running around , as well_.

Kid fired at the Kishin, which was observing its own body. The Kishin then pulled back the skin on its forearm, stretching it out, before releasing it and sending it towards Kid. The Kishin's skin hit him in the center of his forehead leaving behind an eye shaped mark, before Kid felt a surge of power and madness so strong he coughed up blood and fell unconscious.

_I failed, again_ he thought.

* * *

Mephisto Pheles sat in hid office at True Cross Academy preparing to go pick up his half-brothers from Shiro Fujimoto's funeral and take them to his school.

He looked at a picture sitting on the corner of his desk, which showed him at eight years old surrounded by his brother, Amaimon, his half-brother, Rin, his current girlfriend, Sally, and one of his best friends, Death the Kid. Mephisto pulled out a purple colored snowflake necklace from under his shirt and looked between it and the picture.

The door to his office slammed open and a frantic looking Yukio Okumura stood in the doorway, panting. Mephisto looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Yuki-" Mephisto asked, before being cut off by Yukio.

"Rin's gone!" he yelled.

"What?" Mephisto asked, shocked.

_Could it be Father, no he is not powerful enough yet, not after the last time he was here. Then could it be Him?_ Mephisto thought.

"Are you sure he didn't just go for a walk?" Mephisto asked not wanting to accept the reality of the situation.

"I'm sure." Yukio said, coming forward and placing Rin's necklace on Mephisto's desk.

_It's Him! He's back! _Mephisto thought.

"I'll handle this then. I'll find Rin and bring him back." Mephisto said, trying to maintain his composure, "Just try to act normally, Yukio."

Yukio nodded and walked out of the office.

_It's time to get everyone back together. _Mephisto thought looking at the picture again.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea.

**Chapter 8:**

Amaimon Pheles walking around Gehenna unwrapping a lollipop. He hated what was going on, what had started so long ago.

His father was attempting to take over Assiah now. His brother, Mephisto, had joined an organization of exorcists that were planning to kill his father and all the other demons. His half-brother, Rin Okumura, had lost his memories in a head trauma. Sally Rivers was always around her boyfriend, Mephisto, and worrying about her cousin. Sally's cousin and Amaimon's best friend, Death the Kid, had returned to Death City in order to train to become the next Grim Reaper. Then there was the last member of their group that no one liked to mention.

Amaimon stuck the lollipop in his mouth. They had all gone their separate ways after the camp. Kid to become the next Lord Death, Rin to Shiro Fujimoto to continue to train his abilities until he lost his memories, Mephisto and him had returned to Gehenna to train their Demon powers, then Mephisto had left leaving Amaimon behind, Sally had followed Mephisto.

Amaimon pulled out the green circular charm that hung around his neck still lost in his thoughts.

Many of them had chosen different paths and yet, deep down Amaimon knew that they were all still best friends. That the responsibilities their different kinds had to handle kept them busy and unable to meet up, as well as the problems with their traitorous friend. Amaimon also knew that even though they were different kinds, they were the same. All of them possessed the trademark fangs of Death creatures, although some used the obliviousness of humans to hide them, like Kid. They all also had ears that, to some degree, were pointy. Then there was their physical differences, Kid's stripes that showed his Reaper heritage, their Demon tails, Sally's ability to shrink due to her Water Sprite heritage.

Amaimon liked that they all could accept each other's differences and also have so many similarities. They had all been, and still were, the greatest friends Amaimon had. He hoped that once everything was finished then he could spar with the guys again, go skateboarding with Kid, and just hang out with all of them again.

Amaimon sat underneath a black, barren tree and continued to eat his lollipop. He then noticed the charm on his necklace giving off a faint green glow. He touched the charm and a holographic life-size image of his brother appeared. Amaimon noticed the pink polka-dot tie, white jester style pants, the white suit jacket and the large white top hat, along with the purple gloves his brother wore.

_Strange_, he thought.

"Amaimon, Rin has been taken. I need you to come to Assiah immediately. It's _Him._" Mephisto said gravely.

Those words made Amaimon's blood run cold.

_How could it be Him?! I thought we would still have more time. There's no way he should be going through with his plan so soon. Did Kid give in? No, there's no way Kid would lose himself!_ Amaimon thought while staring at Mephisto's image.

"I'll be there soon, brother." he said, dazed.

Mephisto nodded before his image faded and the glow disappeared from his charm.

"Amaimon!"

Amaimon turned toward the direction of his father's castle. His father had been angry lately, ever since Rin had ruined his plan to take over Assiah. Amaimon honestly didn't agree with his father's plans, but the humans' idea of eliminating all Demons was not the best either. Amaimon preferred to stay out of conflicts and would rather have Demons and other Death creatures be accepted by humans.

Amaimon didn't want to deal with his father at the moment, plus he had more important matters to deal with. So, instead of heading towards the large black castle in the distance, Amaimon dusted off his tattered maroon jacket then shook the black earth off his fingerless gloves. Amaimon held out his hand and used his energy to create a shadow portal to his brother's office. He looked back one more time before stepping through the portal.

* * *

Sally watched from where she sat on Mephisto's desk as Mephisto paced around the room. She was just as worried for Rin as he was, her fingers twitching next to her leg.

They both turned as a shadow portal appeared in the corner of the room and Amaimon stepped through. His dark green hair still had that one spike in the center of his head that was a lighter shade of green, while the rest fell down in the shaggy style that Mephisto and Rin both had. He wore a tattered maroon jacket over a tan vest with a gold striped tie with maroon pants dotted with gold diamonds, green boots and green fingerless gloves that reached his elbows. She could see the stick of a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and a curious look in his blue eyes.

The three of them looked at each other and they all realized that they had only half the original members of the group.

"So..._He's _back?" Amaimon asked.

"Yes. I'm positive it was him." Mephisto said.

"Do you think that he got Kid?" Sally asked quietly.

Sally really missed her cousin and, despite the fact that they hadn't contacted each other in years, she had monitored his vitals by observing the information collected by his necklace. She knew that it would be disastrous for them if Kid had been captured, as well.

"One way to find out." Mephisto said and summoned a shadow portal. "Come on, let's head to Death City."

The three of them stepped through the portal.

* * *

Kid woke up in the infirmary at the DWMA. He took in his surroundings and noticed Maka and Black*Star were also in beds in the room. Soul sat sleeping in a chair next to Maka's bed, Tsubaki was not in the room and Kid thought she must be somewhere else in the school. Then Kid looked to either side of his own bed. He saw Patty sleeping peacefully in a chair towards his left and he smiled a little at the sight. To his right was Liz, sleeping with her head resting on her arms on his bed. Liz's eyebrows were scrunched together even in her sleep and Kid knew that she was worried, but couldn't figure out why. He was fine, obviously, so there was no need for Liz to worry about him.

_She must be worried about the Kishin._ he thought.

Liz stirred beside him and her eyes opened slowly. As soon as she saw his golden eyes on her she sat up.

"Kid, are you alright?" she asked, checking her meister for any injuries.

"I'm alright." he said, smiling at her, "What happened?"

Liz looked to the side, biting her lip.

"The Kishin attacked you and you collapsed. Afterwards, the Kishin fled to the surface and your dad fought him, but the Kishin escaped." Liz said quietly.

"Is father alright?!" Kid asked, sitting up and wincing.

"He's fine." Liz said gently pushing him back in the bed. "Everything will be alright."

Kid looked at her, observing her small hopeful smile.

_If you only knew. Things are just beginning to get worse, but I'm hoping that I can keep you and Patty out of most of it. Especially the problems from my past. _Kid thought.

"Of course." he said, smiling slightly.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea.  
**Chapter 9:**

The door to the infirmary opened up and Stein walked in. Kid and Liz looked up at the scientist as he pushed up his glasses. Kid noticed that the crazed look in Stein's eyes seemed to be more noticeable. The scientist's exposure to the Kishin's madness had obviously increased his own personal madness. This worried Kid, if Stein's madness had been so strongly affected by the Kishin then how bad was his own now? How close was he to insanity?

"Good, you're awake. Lord Death would like to see you now." Stein said, looking at Kid and twisting the screw in his head.

Kid nodded and began to get out of the bed while Stein walked out of the infirmary. Kid stood up next to his bed and his knees buckled under his weight. Liz caught her meister before he hit the floor and supported him by leaning him against her shoulder.

"You OK?" she asked, looking worriedly at her meister.

"I think so." Kid said, grimacing. His body was still recovering from the Kishin's attack.

"Let me help." Liz said gently.

Kid nodded and the two of them began to walk towards the Death Room with Kid putting most of his weight on Liz. Liz was supporting Kid as they walked with one of his arms slung over her shoulders and one of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Liz had a light blush on her cheeks from being so close to the young Reaper, but Kid was too busy trying to hide his own bright red face to notice.

They made it to the door leading into the Death Room and the two walked straight in and down the guillotine hall. When they reached the platform they saw Lord Death staring gloomily into the mirror and Spirit standing off to the side, staring off into the endless desert landscape littered with thousands of crooked black crosses.

"Father?" Kid limped forward, Liz following close behind in case he collapsed again.

"Oh, Kiddo!" Lord Death said, turning to face his son and the oldest demon pistol, his expression becoming slightly happier behind his mask. "How are you?"

"Alright considering the circumstances." Kid said, shifting his weight from foot to foot

"Good, good!" Lord Death said, clapping his large hands once in front of his body, "So, Kiddo, I have a mission if you're feeling well enough to accept it."

"Of course, father. What is the mission?" Kid replied formally, ignoring the look Liz sent him.

"Due to the Kishin awakening, the madness is beginning to affect more and more people. The number of Kishin eggs has increased drastically. I would like you to go and take care of a group of Kishin eggs in Oregon." Lord Death said his mask blank, expressing the severity of the situation they were all in now.

"Alright, father."

Kid and Liz began to leave the Death Room so that they could get Patty from the infirmary and head out. Kid stopped and turned around again when he heard his father call out.

"Kid. Be careful."

Kid swallowed and nodded at his father. He knew that his father knew about his... condition, even though he did not know the full story of how Kid had acquired his curse. Kid knew that his father was worried about him and how he would handle his curse now that the Kishin Asura was free.

_I wonder if father knows that He's returned and that is making him more worried for my sake._

Kid and Liz then continued their walk back to the infirmary, where they found Patty still asleep. Liz shook her sister awake as Kid stared blankly at his weapons, trying to make sure he wouldn't lose himself. Once Patty was awake and bouncing around with her seemingly endless energy, the two weapon girls transformed into their pistol forms landing in Kid's hands. Kid placed the two pistols into the holsters on his sides then held out his hand summoning Beelzebub in a flash of black lightning and small skulls. Kid hopped on the board and used his energy to make the magical skateboard rise in the air and head towards Oregon at rapid speeds.

* * *

Rin woke up and looked around the cell he was currently in. He tried to remember how he'd gotten here as he looked around in the dim lighting of the small space. Then it all came back to him.

The strange light blue flame, Satan, Father Fujimoto's funeral, the strange man, then nothingness.

_So, where am I?_

Rin tried to move his arm to check for the Koma sword and his necklace, but his arm was stopped by something pulling his wrist back. Rin craned his neck and looked at his wrist only to find it had a metal cuff locked around it attached to the wall behind him by a steel chain. Pulling on his other arm and attempting to kick out his legs confirmed his suspicions. He was completely restrained. In a last desperate attempt to escape, Rin tried to use that strange blue fire to melt the chains, but he couldn't seem to summon the power.

_Air currents._ he thought, _Where did that come from?_

Rin didn't focus on where the thought came from for too long, though. Instead he attempted to follow his instincts and control the air currents to free himself.

But nothing happened.

A door that Rin hadn't been able to see opened at the opposite end of the cell. Two men dressed in black and gray camouflage pants with black shirts that had the bright yellow insignia on their right arms that matched the one the man had on his chest.

"Haha, look at him. He's completely defenseless now that we took his sword and those chains drain his powers as long as they're in contact with his body. Our Lord's plan will work out perfectly." the taller of the two men said staring at Rin.

Rin couldn't make out any features because of the dim lighting, which hid the men's faces in shadows. The second man tilted his head slightly to the left.

"But if his plan is to get the Reaper, then why do we need this one?"

"Because the Reaper will come to rescue him and he will be captured as well."

_Reaper!_

The two men approached Rin and pulled out small knives that had a faint yellow glow, smiling darkly at the trapped Demon

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Kid dodged the claws of the Kishin egg in front of him, jumping back then ducking under the brass-knuckle punch from another enemy. Kid then spun around on the ground, Straightening out his left leg, sweeping the Kishin egg's legs out. Kid twirled Patty around in his hand as he jumped up and fired his soul wavelength at the fallen enemy. Its red soul being the only thing left as its body dissolved into shadows.

Kid sensed something coming up behind him and quickly spun on his heels raising Liz up just in time to catch the blade of the knife on the barrel of the gun. Kid brought Patty around and slammed the barrel of her pistol form into the enemy's head. Kid the flipped back. This was the last of the Kishin eggs that he had to hunt down and the strongest of the pack. Kid could also feel his body weakening since he was still recovering from his encounter with the Kishin Asura.

"Let's finish this." Kid said.

"Soul Resonance!" Kid, Liz, and Patty all shouted in unison.

Kid's soul expanded around his body due to the added power Liz and Patty's souls gave him. He held his arms out at his sides and the two pistols changed into large cannons and black spikes appeared on Kid's shoulders as black skulls flew around them. Kid crouched down keeping his arms out then held them straight out in front of his body.

"Resonance stable. Noise at 0.03%" Liz said.

"Black needles soul wavelength fully charged!" Patty called out.

"Ready to go in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Liz said, counting down.

"Fire!" Patty said, flashing a peace sign in the area of he r and her sister's resonance. Energy had gathered in the cannons and large skull shaped energy forms had appeared above them.

"Death Cannon!" Kid said, firing a large blast of his soul wavelength at the remaining foe, obliterating it.

Liz and Patty absorbed the Kishin souls into their magazines, Liz getting one more soul than Patty since there was an uneven number. Kid's eyebrow twitched, he had been exposed to the madness for too long now, a freak-out was bound to happen. The girls turned around and Kid noticed what finally made him snap in that moment.

Kid stepped forward grabbing Patty's breast in his left hand and Liz's in his right. The girls looked at him surprised.

"Your boobs are still different sizes!" Kid yelled.

Liz delivered a powerful right hook to Kid's face, sending him to the ground and snapping him back to his senses.

"So what if I'm smaller than my little sister!" Liz yelled at him, a vein appearing on her forehead.

Kid looked at her and saw the anger that was clear in her eyes and, to his surprise, a bit of hurt.

"Sorry." he muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"Whatever." Liz sighed, "Let's go home already."

The girls transformed back into their weapon forms and Kid placed them in their holsters. He summoned his skateboard and hopped on flying back to Death City.

Kid felt guilty for upsetting Liz. He really hated this curse sometimes, it would cause him to hurt those he cared for and he didn't want to. But sadly, Kid couldn't control the curse and it was designed to ruin his life and, although Liz and Patty had put up with him for this long, he was worried they would one day leave him.

_That can't happen, I won't let it happen._

After a couple hours of flying with barely a word being spoken between the three, they returned to Death City. Kid angled his board down landing smoothly in front of Gallows Manor. Kid stepped off Beelzebub and kicked it up into his hand, absorbing it in another flash of black lightning and skulls. He then flipped both pistols over his shoulder and Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms. The two girls stretched out their arms and legs after being in weapon form for so long.

The three of them walked up the front steps and Kid unlocked the door, holding it open for his two partners. Kid followed them in, shutting the door behind him. They all walked into the main living room of the mansion, planning to relax.

They entered the room and saw a purple haired man with a white suit, pink polka-dot tie, white hat and goatee. Next to him was another man with dark green shaggy hair, with a lighter green spike in the center of his head. He was wearing a torn up maroon jacket over a tan vest with a gold striped tie, maroon pants and green fingerless elbow gloves. This man was smiling at them, revealing his fangs. Finally, there was a girl that was shorter than Kid with black hair that reached her mid-back and had dark blue highlights. She wore a dark blue shirt that matched her eyes under a white jacket, light blue jeans and black and blue sneakers.

"Who are you?" Liz asked, trying to intimidate these strange people like she used to while living on the streets. Patty glared at them, also trying to intimidate them.

Kid stared at the three people in his living room, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock.

_Looks like now's the time. I won't be able to hide my past from them anymore. _Kid thought.

"It's been a long time. Good to see they haven't gotten you, yet." the purple-haired man said, looking directly at Kid.

"Hey, Kid!" the green-haired one said waving, his hand had long black claws on them.

Liz and Patty looked at Kid.

"Do you know these guys?" Liz asked. Kid glanced at her.

"You mean you haven't told them about us. Man, I know you don't like reliving your past, but you should have told them, cousin." the girl said.

Liz and Patty stiffened in shock staring at their meister. 

* * *

A man in a suit sat at a small table in a café. He sipped his coffee and fingered the charm he wore around his neck. He felt his phone vibrate and he retrieved it from his pocket, answering the call.

"Yes." he said.

"The prisoner's awake. We will begin preparing him for the changing process. Everything is going exactly as you planned." a voice replied from the other end of the line.

"Excellent." the man said, hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

The man finished drinking his coffee and put his cup down.

"And so the game begins. It'll be good to see all my old friends again." he said, smirking.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea.  
**Chapter 10:**

Liz stared at her meister as everything came crashing down around her.

Her day had been bad from the start. Kid had been unconscious, then they had to go on a mission right after Kid had woken up. They had fought a gang of Kishin eggs, then Kid had another symmetry fit and compared her and her little sister's breasts again. It hurt her enough already knowing that she had no chance with him, but the fact that Kid was always comparing them, making her feel like she could never be good enough for him.

As if that hadn't been bad enough, they come home to find three strangers in their house that know Kid and one is apparently his cousin.

_Was everything he told us a lie? The only thing we ever knew about his past is that he never associated with humans, besides Death Scythe, before he met us. But if these guys knew Kid, and Kid didn't lie, which she hoped he didn't, then who are they?_

"Kiddo, who are they?" Patty voiced the question that Liz desperately wanted the answer to.

Kid's eyes darted around the room, almost like he was looking for a way to escape. Liz wasn't about to let him get out of this conversation. She knew that she and Patty were always going to stand by Kid and help him balance the world when he took over for his father. They would always support Kid and stand by his side. Which meant that Kid should be able to trust them and they should know something about his past.

"Explain." Liz ordered Kid.

Kid sighed and Liz knew he had given up, she had won.

"Sit down, girls. It's time I told you about my life before I met you." Kid said gesturing towards the couch.

Liz and Patty both sat on the couch and looked at the young Reaper. Kid looked at the other three and nodded in a greeting towards them. Kid then looked back at his weapon partners.

"You already know that I only age one year for every ten human years. So seventy years ago, when I was eight, I was an outcast among humans...

_Flashback_

_Kid rolled along the streets of Death City on Beelzebub, heading towards the skate park. Kid wore a long-sleeve black shirt, dark wash blue jeans, and black sneakers. Around his neck was a chain from which a Grim-Reaperesque skull hung, along with a silver skull ring on either middle finger._

_Kid arrived at the skate park and saw a few people around the area. Kid headed over to the half-pipe and went to the top before dropping in, gaining speed and reaching the top of the other side. Heading back down again, Kid began performing tricks. Kid came up on the other end of the ramp and performed a kick flip, then Kid rolled backwards down the ramp and came up into a 360 flip followed by a nose grind. A crowd of other skaters gathered around and watched Kid grind and flip on the ramp. Kid finished up on the ramp and popped up the board in the middle of the half-pipe, catching the board by the trucks._

_A few skaters walked up to Kid. They all wore plaid shirts over t-shirts, ripped skinny jeans and converse. The lead guy wore a gray and red striped beanie over his brown shaggy hair._

_"Not bad," he said with an almost sinister smirk on his lips, "for a Reaper anyway."_

_Kid looked at the older teens. Three of them moved behind him and Kid found himself surrounded by half a dozen guys._

_"You really should of stayed home, though. No one wants you here, everyone is either afraid of you or hates you because you're a Reaper." the lead one said. Then he grabbed Kid by his shirt collar, "Unlucky for you, we're not afraid."_

_The other guys surrounding Kid began to laugh stupidly at their leader's attempt at intimidation. Kid's face, however, remained a blank mask._

_One of the guys behind Kid pulled out a knife and stabbed Kid in between his shoulder blades. Kid cried out in pain and the leader gripped his collar tighter and began dragging Kid into an alley nearby, followed by the others. The teen threw Kid against the wall at the back of the alley and Kid hit it with a sickening 'thud'. the six boys formed a semi-circle around Kid and began kicking him in the ribs and face. Two of the boys found sticks in the alley and began beating Kid with them. Kid felt some of his ribs crack and bruises forming along his body._

_Kid became tired of the abuse he was taking and when the lead boy tried to kick his ribs again, Kid grabbed his foot. The teens all froze in shock that Kid was still able to move, let alone defend himself. Kid summoned his energy and used his powers. Shadows began darkening around Kid's body and his body was surrounded by light-blue flames that turned a deep purple and black color._

_"Shadow fire!" Kid said, his hair rising against gravity from his power before solidifying as flame-styled spikes._

_The six teens screamed, fearing for their lives, and ran from the alley. Kid let his gathered energy spread out and the flames became their usual light-blue color and disappeared along with the shadows around him._

_Kid picked himself up and limped home. When he walked through the front door he saw his father leaving the kitchen._

_"Kiddo!" Lord Death yelled, seeing the beaten condition of his son. Lord Death ran over to Kid and began assessing his son's injuries, which were already healing._

_Lord Death sighed, he knew this would happen eventually and what needed to be done now. He also knew that Kid's powers would awaken, but he hadn't expected to see the patch of blue fire on his son's shoulder or the fangs that Reapers received when they awoken their powers over shadows, so soon. The fire was more surprising, though, since it was not a natural Reaper power. Lord Death knew what it meant though._

_His son was an elemental._

_Lord Death placed his large hands on Kid's shoulders and said, "Kiddo, I'm going to send you to a camp for people like us, Death creatures, and there you will learn to use and control your powers."_

* * *

_Kid walked up to the entrance to the camp and looked at the sign._

_Camp Immortal Death._

_Kid pulled the strap of his bag higher up on his shoulder and walked through the gate. He looked around the camp observing all the buildings. To his left were several black obsidian cabins where campers stayed and next to them was a pavilion that Kid figured was the dining area based on the smell of food coming from the building. On the other side of the camp was a training area and gym. There was a rock wall, obstacle courses, towers, a pool, and an arena._

_"Hey, Kid!" a female voice called out behind him._

_Kid turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and blue highlights. She was wearing a black skull shirt, blue jeans and a navy blue jacket over it. His cousin, Sally._

_"Hey, Sally. What are you doing here?" Kid asked._

_"Same as you, I guess. Humans shunning me for being a dark Water Sprite and I want to train my powers." Sally shrugged and eyed Kid's clothes, "Nice outfit."_

_Kid wore one of his typical outfits. A white dress shirt with a black vest and black jeans. He also wore his skull necklace and two skull rings._

_The two cousins walked into the camp and found the director. He was a tall man with pale skin that seemed to be common for all Death creatures, blood red eyes, long fangs and black hair that came up into two points, one on either side of his head. He found their names and told them they would both be staying in cabin8._

_The two cousins walked side-by-side heading over to cabin 8. The cabin looked like all the others in the camp; shiny obsidian walls, torches on either side of the door casting a bright reddish-orange light, a skull emblem above the large oak door, and at the very top of the roof was a crow statue. Sally and Kid looked at each other and Kid opened the door. The interior of the cabin had the same obsidian walls as it did on the outside, dark wood floors, and torches around the room gave off the only light. There were about three bunk beds pushed up against the walls, a large flat screen TV was against the back wall. In front of the TV was a large black and red couch and a small white coffee table. At the end of every bunk were two large trunks, so that the residents of the cabin could store their belongings._

_There were other people in the cabin as well when the two cousins walked in, their cabin mates. The first one was the tallest, he had purple shaggy hair with one hair that stood up on his head, he had pointy ears and fangs, as well as pale skin. He wore a white t-shirt that had purple sleeves and blue jeans, along with white sneakers. The second one had a similar skin tone and the ears and fangs were the same as the first, except he had dark green hair that came up into a spike in a lighter green color. This one wore a maroon long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and black boots. He also wore a pair of dark green fingerless gloves that exposed his long black claws. The last boy had the same pale skin, pointy ears, and fangs as the other two, but his shaggy hair was black. He wore a navy blue hoodie over a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with red and white converse shoes._

_The three residents of the cabin looked up at the two newcomers, then the purple-haired one smiled while the green-haired one began biting on one of his claws._

_"I'm Mephisto Pheles, Demon son of Satan." the purple-haired one said, holding out his hand, "That's my younger brother, Amaimon." He gestured toward the green-haired one, who was now smiling showing off his fangs. "And this is-"_

_"Rin Okumura, half-Demon son of Satan." the black-haired one said, smirking at Kid and Sally._

_Kid stepped forward and shook Mephisto's hand._

_"Death the Kid, Reaper son of Death."_

_"Sally Rivers, daughter of the dark water sprite Mizu."_

_The three Demons helped Sally and Kid unpack. Kid and Amaimon had claimed one bunk, Sally and Mephisto had the second, and Rin had taken one of the bunks for himself. Once they were all settled in they sat on their claimed beds and were about to get to know each other better, when the door opened._

_Another boy, around the same age as all of them, with black hair that came up into a spike at the front of his head and dark black eyes stood in the door. He wore a dark red shirt with a white lightning bolt on the front and light blue jeans with black boots._

_"Hi, I'm Daemon Storm." the boy said, holding up one hand._

_"Hey, I'm Kid. That's Rin, Mephisto, Amaimon and my cousin Sally." Kid introduced everyone, pointing at each person as he gave their names._

_Daemon smiled as he pulled his suitcase to the only available bed below Rin's. Daemon sat down on his bed and looked at every one._

_"So, how'd you all end up here?" he asked._

_Rin glanced down at Daemon, "Same reasons most people come here, I guess. Humans pretty much hated me, called me a 'demon'. I was an outcast and then I got my powers so I'm here to learn to control them."_

_Mephisto and Amaimon nodded their heads and said they were here for the same reasons._

_Sally looked at Daemon and said, "Humans hated me, too. They would throw things at me, call me a monster, leaving me out of their games. I came here to find people like me and training my powers is just an added bonus."_

_"The humans around Death City don't like me much, either. They were mostly afraid of me because my father was Death and I was a Grim Reaper. They all called me a freak, no one wanted to be around me and my father was never really home because of all the work he had. The ones who weren't afraid fought with me, they would beat me with weapons, punch me, kick me. I guess I'm here to find friends and learn more about my powers." Kid said lowly, looking at the ground._

_Amaimon looked curiously at Daemon from his bunk beneath Kid's._

_"What about you?" he asked._

_Daemon looked up and smirked, "Same reasons as all of you. Humans are the worst. Just because we're not like them, because we're associated with death, they fear us and outcast us. Because we have powers, we're seen as a threat and they distance themselves from us."_

_A silence hung in the air around the cabin as they all realized that they were the same._

_"So, what's everyone's powers?" Sally asked, breaking the silence._

_"Amaimon, Rin and I can use our Demon flames, but our flames are weaker than most because we also possess elemental powers." Mephisto explained, "My element is ice."_

_"Mine is earth." Amaimon said._

_"I have power over wind and air." Rin said._

_"I have power over water." Sally announced._

_"My powers are over shadows and fire." Kid said._

_"Mine is power of lightning." Daemon said, proudly. "So, we're all elementals."_

_Amaimon jumped up from his bed shouting, "Hands in, everyone!"_

_Everyone in the cabin got off their beds and placed one of their hands in with Amaimon's._

_"From this day forth, we will always be best friends and always be there for each other. We are now the Death Pack."_

_After that they spent their time training, hanging out, and growing closer as friends. They soon became the strongest team at the camp._

_End Flashback_

Liz looked at her meister after he finished telling them about his past. Liz knew there was more to it, but decided to let it go for now. He would tell them when he was ready.

"Then there's Kid's cur-" Amaimon started to say before he was cut off by shadows wrapping around his mouth.

Kid's eye twitched and Mephisto and Sally shook their heads. Liz and Patty looked confused.

_What was he about to say? _Liz thought

"There are more important things to worry about." Mephisto said, "_He's _back and he's got Rin."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea.

**A/N: To clear up the age thing: Kid, Mephisto, Amaimon, Rin, Sally, and Daemon are all the same age (15), but since in this story Death creatures only age one year for every ten years they were all born a few years apart so their ages differ by a few months.**

**Chapter 11:**

"He's back and he's got Rin."

Kid's eyes widened in surprise when Mephisto revealed that Rin had been captured. The news was then proven when Mephisto held up a black cord with a swirly white charm, Rin's necklace. Kid looked down.

"I knew he was back, but I didn't know he had Rin." Kid admitted.

The three other Death creatures were confused by Kid's confession.

"How did you know?" Sally asked, eyeing her cousin.

"One of his men attacked me a few days ago."

This shocked both Liz and Patty, neither one of them being able to remember their meister being attacked.

"What?!" Patty yelled at the same time that Liz shouted "When?!"

Kid looked at his weapon partners and explained, "While you two were out shopping, before the founding day celebration. He attacked me while I was getting ready and he had a weapon that seemed to emit electricity."

"So, they have new weapons?" Amaimon asked.

"It would appear so." Mephisto said lowly.

The room became silent again as the two Demons, the Reaper, the two Demon Pistols, and the Dark Water Sprite looked at each other. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Kid, Sally, Amaimon, and Mephisto were all thinking of what their next move should be and how they would be able to save Rin. Meanwhile, Liz and Patty were thinking about how much they didn't know about their meister and what all this would lead to.

"We need to bring the Death Pack back together in order to defeat his army." Sally said, looking at each of them.

Mephisto and Amaimon nodded in agreement. Kid hesitated, glancing at his partners, before nodding as well. Liz and Patty were just confused again, something that was becoming common in this situation.

Kid turned to face his partners. "Liz, Patty. I'll be leaving for a while to help deal with this situation. I would like for you two to stay here while this is you will remain safe."

Liz jumped up from the couch, suddenly furious with her meister.

"No, we're coming with you, no matter what!" she yelled at Kid, "We're your weapon partners, Kid, we're supposed to protect you. So, no matter what happens now, Patty and I will stand by your side!"

Liz had angry tears streaming down her face as she looked Kid directly in the eyes. Kid appeared to be shocked by her yelling at him. Mephisto and Amaimon high-fived each other and Sally smiled watching the scene unfold.

_Kid finally found others who care about him here. Not only that, but he's accepted by humans even though he's a Reaper. I'm happy for you, cousin. _Sally thought.

"Liz-" Kid had begun to protest, only thinking about keeping them both safe, when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kid went to go answer it and once he opened it he saw Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star on his front steps. Black*Star was being held back by Tsubaki, probably to keep him from knocking down Kid's front door.

"Hey, Kid." Maka said, smiling at him.

"Hiya, Kid! Your god demands to be let in now!" Black*Star said, as loud as ever.

Kid sighed and, instead of wasting his breath arguing with Black*Star, opened the door letting them all in. The four of them walked into the living room. Kid trailed behind them.

"Hello Liz, Patty. How are you?" Tsubaki asked, then she noticed the other three in the room. "Oh, hi. Who're you?"

"They're Kid's friends from before he met us." Liz said bitterly.

The rest of the gang looked between Liz and Patty, Kid, and the three strangers.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

"This is so uncool." Soul muttered.

Kid looked at all of them, his new friends and his old friends. He knew that Liz, Patty, and the others couldn't get involved in this. He couldn't let any of them risk their lives for him, even though he knew they would all want to help him.

"I'll be leaving with these three for a while... alone." Kid said, looking pointedly at Liz and Patty.

"Apparently, there's this bad guy from Kid's past that's back now and their all going to go fight him. And we're coming with you!" Patty exclaimed excitedly, directing the last part at Kid.

"We'll all come with you." Maka said, "You've helped us before. Plus we're a team. We'll all be there for each other when we're needed because we're friends."

Soul smiled displaying his sharp teeth and Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah, and with a god like me, we'll win for sure!" Black*Star yelled.

Kid looked at all of them. Since he had left the camp, he'd been alone, but now he had friends again. Ones who were willing to stand by him no matter what. Despite the fact that he didn't want to endanger any of them, Kid knew this was a hopeless battle.

There's no talking any of you out of it, is there." Kid said.

Liz and Patty walked over to Kid. Liz placed one hand on his right shoulder and Patty put one on his left shoulder.

"No, you're stuck with us no matter what." Liz smiled at him.

"Partners for life~!" Patty shouted happily.

* * *

Amaimon watched as Kid argued with the humans in the room. The revelation that Kid would have to leave them for a while to fight an enemy from his past clearly did not make the two of them happy. They were trying to get Kid to let them come, but it was obvious to him that Kid cared for the two girls and wanted to keep them safe.

Amaimon was happy that Kid had found friends after leaving them and that he had been accepted by humans. But, he was also worried for his young Reaper friend. He was worried that the humans would leave him and hurt his friend, like he'd been.

_Flashback:_

_Amaimon met up with his friends in front of the movie theater in True Cross. He had met the other boys while practicing some of the tricks that Kid had taught him at the skate park. They all began to hang around each other more at the skate park, which led to them going to the movies as a group and having burgers together for lunch._

_When Amaimon walked up to them he noticed something different about his friends. They all glared at him like he had done some horrible act towards them._

_"Hey, guys!" he said, holding up his arm for a high-five._

_"What do you want, Demon?!" the tall blonde boy in the middle said._

_Amaimon's arm dropped slowly and his jaw dropped in shock. He'd never told them what he was before._

_"Get out of here! We don't want to be around you!" the shorter boy with brown curly hair shouted. Amaimon backed away from them._

_"Go back where you belong, monster!" said the boy with black hair that was cropped close to his head._

_Amaimon turned away from the humans he had thought were his friends, the ones he thought had accepted him. With tears running down his face, he turned into an alley and opened a shadow portal returning to Gehenna._

_End Flashback_

When Amaimon came back to the present he noticed more humans had entered the room. There was a tall, quiet girl with long black hair in a ponytail, a shorter girl with ash blonde hair in two pig tails with green eyes, a short boy with white spiky hair, sharp teeth and red eyes, and a loud boy with blue spiky hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder.

"-we're a team. We'll all be there for each other when we're needed because we're friends." the blonde girl said.

Amaimon noticed Kid smile at the girl's words, his smile growing bigger when the first two girls walked over to him.

"Well, since I can't convince you otherwise, I guess you can all come and help us. Just be careful, this will be more dangerous than anything you've done before." Kid said.

Mephisto clapped his hands, "Alright now that that's settled, we should tell your father that you'll all be gone for some time now."

Kid nodded towards him. They all left the manor heading towards the long staircase that led to the DWMA.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Death!" Sally said excitedly, as they all walked in to the Death Room.

"Heya, wassup! Oh, Sally, you've grown so much!" Lord Death exclaimed happily in his nasal voice, bouncing up and down.

"Father, a situation has come up that we need to take care of immediately. I'll be going with Amaimon, Mephisto, and Sally to rescue Rin Okumura. This will take an indefinite amount of time and we don't know when we'll return." Kid said, formal as usual, "We will also be accompanied by Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki."

Lord Death looked at his son, "Okay, Kiddo, you will all be excused from your classes while you deal with this problem. Just be careful."

"Thank you, Father." Kid said, leading everyone out so they could begin their search.

"Bye, Uncle." Sally said.

"Goodbye. See you all later!" Lord Death called.

* * *

Outside the DWMA, the group stood around trying to figure out what their first move should be.

"We should return to where Rin was taken and try to find some clues as to where he was taken and his captor's whereabouts." Kid said.

After everyone agreed, no one having a better idea, Kid spun on his heel. He focused his energy, holding out his hand. Maka and the others watched in awe, while Mephisto, Sally, and Amaimon didn't seem phased, as a large circle of purple-black shadows formed on the ground. The shadows began to rise up and create a doorway to True Cross Academy.

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked.

"A shadow portal. It's a method of travel between worlds that Death creatures can use." Kid explained. "Let's go!"

The ten of them stepped through the portal, experiencing a wave of cold that made the humans shiver, and reappeared in True Cross right in front of Mephisto's school.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 12:**

"Welcome to True Cross Academy! Home of the Exorcism Cram School, Japan Branch." Mephisto said proudly.

"Mephisto!"

Everyone turned around and saw a boy around their age running up to them. He was average height with shaggy black hair, blue eyes, a few moles on his face, and glasses. He wore a school uniform with a white dress shirt, tie, and black blazer. He reached them and went straight to Mephisto.

"Have you found Rin?!" he asked.

"Not yet, but I have created a team that will help find him." he gestured towards the others pointing each one out.

"This is Amaimon, Sally, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. Everyone, this is Yukio Okumura, Rin's twin brother and teacher of Demon Pharmaceuticals at the Cram School."

Greetings were exchanged.

"Don't worry, we'll find your brother." Kid assured Yukio.

Yukio nodded in thanks before he left to go teach his class. The others watched him walk up to a door, pull out a ring of keys, unlock the door and walk through it.

"Alright then. The church is this way and the cemetery where Rin disappeared is near it." Mephisto said, beginning to lead the way. Everyone followed.

* * *

The large group walked into the cemetery, heading straight for the grave of Shiro Fujimoto. The last place that Rin was seen. They all looked at the headstone in silence.

"Who was Shiro Fujimoto?" Maka asked looking at the purple-haired Demon.

"He was a good friend of mine. A local priest and an exorcist who held the title of Paladin. He was also the adoptive father of Rin and Yukio." Mephisto explained, gazing sadly at the grave.

"We should spread out and try to find any leads to where Rin was taken. But, we should also have a partner in case we're attacked by the same people." Sally said, "I'll go with Mephisto."

"I wanna go with the guy with green hair!" Patty yelled, running over and grabbing Amaimon's arm.

"Patty-" Liz started to object when she was interrupted by Kid.

"Don't worry, Amaimon is capable of keeping her safe and we'll all be relatively close to each other if we're needed." Kid said, placing a hand on Liz's shoulder. "Want to be my partner?"

Liz blushed and nodded. The groups had been decided: Mephisto and Sally, Maka and Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Amaimon and Patty, and finally Kid and Liz. Each of the small groups went to search a different area of the graveyard.

Kid and Liz were searching around Fujimoto's tombstone. Liz had her arms crossed across her chest and kept glancing around at all the graves nervously. Then she looked back at Kid, who was kneeling and studying the recent gravesite.

"It's a little creepy around here. Are you sure there are no ghosts?" Liz asked, staring at her meister.

Kid stood back up and faced the Demon Pistol girl, a bored look on his face before he smiled at her.

"You worry too much, Liz. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." he said.

Liz relaxed a little at his words, then asked another question that had been bothering her since they had come home and found Kid's old friends in their living room.

"If you had friends before meeting me and Patty, then why were you alone for so long?" she asked curiously, eyeing her meister.

Kid looked at her for a moment contemplating how to answer her question, how much he was willing to reveal at the moment.

"There was a bit of a tragic accident back at the camp, which involved the enemy we're dealing with now. Afterwards, we all had to return to our homes. Mephisto and Amaimon had to complete their Demon training, Sally went with them, Rin had to return to his brother, and I had to return to Death City to continue my training to take over my father's position." Kid explained, "We all became too busy to contact each other and since I was not well-liked by the residents of Death City I spent most of my time at my home studying to become the next Lord Death or in my own personal skate park in a section of the backyard that I built. For years, I isolated myself from interacting with people except for my father and occasionally Death Scythe, only going out on missions for Father. Then on one mission I met you two and you agreed to be my weapon partners."

Liz watched Kid sadly. She hated that he had been shunned by others and that when he had finally made some friends, his duties as a Reaper had kept him separated from them. It just wasn't fair. Kid was a great guy, a little neurotic, but otherwise he was loyal, smart, caring, strong, protective, and good looking. He was amazing, in her opinion.

Kid then noticed something on the ground next to Liz's boot. A large black circle of burned ground and earth that he had seen before back at the camp. This was the clue they needed, but it didn't give any indication as to where Rin was being held captive. It did, however, prove that Rin had been taken by the traitor himself, not one of his followers.

The others were returning to the grave, none of them had found any clues around the area. When everyone had arrived Kid pointed out the area where the lightning strike had struck the ground. Sally gasped and Mephisto and Amaimon paled. They all knew that _He_ was involved in Rin's capture, but they had all believed that he had sent his followers to capture Rin. Instead, he himself had come and taken their friend.

"We still have no idea where they went." Amaimon said.

"I know someone who might be able to help us out, but we'll have to meet her at True Cross's fanciest restaurant, _Tres Bon_. Meaning that we'll all need nicer clothes than what we have now." Sally said, "I can set up the meeting for tomorrow night."

"That'll work. In the meantime, we all need to rest. There should be enough rooms in Yukio's dorm to house all of us and I'm sure Yukio will be alright with us staying there." Mephisto said.

They all left the cemetery and headed back to True Cross Academy.

* * *

_Kid looked around the dark room. It looked like a cell in an ancient dungeon. The stone walls were dripping with water and covered in moss. The floor had small puddles spread around it. The walls had cracks spread throughout their structure. There was a steel door on the opposite wall with a dirty viewing window in the middle._

_He was bound to the wall with chains attached to his wrists and ankles. His shirt was torn around his left shoulder and there was a slash mark that had ripped the front of his shirt and revealed a cut down his chest from his right collar bone to his left side at the base of his rib cage._

_The door creaked open and something was thrown on the floor in a heap in front of Kid. A tall dark figure followed and shut the door, locking it with a soft click._

_Kid's heightened sense of smell picked up the metallic scent of blood coming from the heap on the floor, which he realized was a person. The injured captive was a teenage girl in a torn white tank top, stained red in places with her blood, and ripped dirty blue jeans. She had tangled dirty blonde hair and when she lifted her face, bloodied and bruised, to look at Kid he saw her deep cobalt eyes._

_"Liz!" Kid yelled, struggling against the chains and making them rattle. But, even his Reaper strength wasn't enough to break him free._

_Liz looked miserable and broken. There was a deep gash on her forehead, blood flowing freely down her now unnaturally pale face. Her lip was split and coated in a flaking layer of dried blood. Her cheek had a purple hand-shaped bruise on it surrounded by a sickening yellow-green coloring._

_"You could have prevented this." the dark figure said, "If you had just joined me she wouldn't be in this position, I would've had no reason to touch her."_

_"Let her go!" Kid tried to sound intimidating, but it came out more desperate, more begging-like than he had intended._

_"I can't do that now." the figure said, then he kicked Liz roughly in her ribs. Liz cried out and fell onto her side. She looked up at Kid, who was once again struggling against his bonds._

_"Kid, please, help." Liz said weakly, tears running down her cheeks. The figure walked closer to her and picked her up by her hair causing her to scream out in agony. The figure brought out a black dagger and held it up to Liz's throat._

_"Don't touch her!" Kid growled, glaring at the figure and trying to reach Liz._

_The figure brought the dagger across her throat causing a spurt of blood to pour from the wound and Liz's life to slip away._

* * *

"NOOOO!" Kid yelled sitting up in his bed in the dorm at True Cross Academy.

He was panting and his shirt stuck to his body with cold sweat. His heart was racing as his eyes darted around the room, his sight landing on the only other occupied bed in the room. He could make out two figures sleeping peacefully in the bed, undisturbed by his outburst. He used his soul perception to look at their souls. Patty's soul was bright as usual and unnaturally calm for the young girl. Liz's was calm as well and thankfully alive. The reassurance that both girls were alright helped to calm the young Reaper down.

They had all received rooms in Yukio's dorm. Mephisto and Sally had taken one room, while the meisters and weapons decided to share a room with their partners, setting up the sleeping arrangements as Soul and Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki, and Kid, Liz, and Patty. Amaimon had taken a room away from the others.

Kid untangled his legs from the sheets and got out of bed. He walked, barefoot, to the door and opened it slightly before slipping out of the room and closing the door. He then walked down the hall and found a door at the back of the building which led up to the roof. He walked up a long flight of stairs and out into the cool night air. He sat on the ledge of the roof and looked out at the lights of True Cross.

"What are you doing up?" a voice asked behind him.

Kid turned around and saw Amaimon standing near the door that lead back into the building. He was dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a large maroon shirt. He was rubbing one of his eyes tiredly as he looked at Kid.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said, then sighed. "It was nothing, just a bad dream."

Amaimon looked at him, frowning in concern, then he walked over and sat on the ledge next to Kid.

"I thought so. I heard you screaming and it woke me up." he said, "Are you ok?"

Kid nodded, looking back out at the city. Amaimon looked at him for another moment then looked up at the stars in the night sky.

"They don't know, do they?" Amaimon asked still looking up. Kid looked at him in confusion so he added, "About your past. The curse."

Kid looked away again.

"No, they don't." he said, "I want to tell them, especially Liz and Patty, but how do you tell someone that your cursed for eternity, forever fighting for your sanity because of someone who you thought of as a friend. Not to mention that they all find my 'obsession' annoying, as if I have any control over it. They just wouldn't understand.

"Besides, they'll all leave me eventually. They don't live as long as I do, they would die before me, other than Liz and Patty, but even they have the possibility of dying before me."

Amaimon watched Kid as he looked down at the city below them.

"Kid, just be careful. Even though it appears that they accept you now they can turn on you. Some humans are just that cruel. But, if these humans care about you like they seem to, then they will understand and they'll still accept you. If you trust them, you should tell them. Or at least tell those two girls you live with. Maybe they can help keep you sane." Amaimon said glancing at his friend.

"You're right. just afraid of losing them." Kid replied sadly.

"It'll be ok. You'll always have me, Mephisto, Sally, and Rin." Amaimon tried to cheer Kid up, "We should try to get some sleep."

Kid nodded and they both got up. They each returned to their own rooms and Kid looked at the two sleeping pistols. He then crawled into bed and fell asleep, hoping the nightmares wouldn't bother him again.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 13:**

Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki, and Sally stood in a room in the dorm building. None of them had anything nice to wear to the restaurant. Mephisto stood in front of the girls holding an umbrella.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" he said waving the umbrella around. A large wardrobe full of dresses appeared before them. The girls thanked Mephisto as he walked out to get ready himself and let them change.

The girls searched through all the dresses until they had picked out the ones they wanted. Patty wore a knee-length white dress with a black bow around the waist with black ballet flats. Maka wore a forest green floor length dress and dark green heels. Tsubaki wore a sea foam green floor length dress with a side split up the left side and black heels. Liz wore a black knee-length dress and black heels with her hair up in a stylish bun with two loose pieces of hair framing her face. Sally wore a midnight blue floor length dress with dark blue heels and her hair curled.

The girls walked out into the main area of the dorm building to wait for the guys. Amaimon and Black*Star were the first ones to come down the stairs. Amaimon wore a maroon dress shirt with a gold tie, black dress pants and a black jacket. Black*Star wore a green dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes. The Soul came down, followed shortly by Mephisto. Soul wore a black pinstriped suit over a dark red dress shirt and a black tie with black dress shoes. Mephisto wore a dark purple dress shirt with a white tie, white suit jacket, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Finally, Kid came down. He wore a red dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, his two skull rings, and black dress shoes.

Liz stared at Kid as he joined the others, but was brought back to reality when Patty elbowed her in the stomach. She looked down at her sister, who giggled and quietly sang "You like Kid~! You like Kid~!"

"Patty!" Liz whispered, "You can't say anything."

"I won't sis." Patty promised.

They all walked out of the building and towards Mephisto's limo before heading to the restaurant.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of the restaurant and the driver opened the door. The group stepped out and looked at the impressive building.

_Tres Bon_ was a two story building with a Parisian atmosphere to match the cuisine. Vines grew up the walls and around the front pillars giving it the look of a French villa. They walked up to the oak double doors and Kid and Amaimon held them open for everyone. Sally walked up to the hostess.

"We have a meeting with Charity Matthews."

"Follow me." the hostess said, leading them to a large secluded table at the back of the restaurant. A lone woman sat at the table.

The woman had long red hair that flowed elegantly past her shoulders in loose curls. She had pale skin and deep purple eyes. She wore a short red dress with thin straps that joined behind her neck. She looked up and saw them, then stood up and hugged Sally.

"Sally, darling, so good to see you." she said in a thick British accent, "It's also nice to meet your friends." she said, her eyes focused solely on Kid.

"Charity Matthews." she said holding out her hand for Kid to take. Kid took her hand and kissed it to be polite, cringing on the inside.

"Death the Kid." he released her hand.

"A Reaper, huh? Must be fascinating." she replied, flirtatiously.

Liz glared at the woman and shifted closer to Kid. she then held out her own hand to the woman.

"Liz Thompson." Charity shook her hand and Liz gripped it harder than necessary, attempting to intimidate the other woman. Afterwards everyone else introduced themselves and Liz continued to glare at Charity.

They all sat down at the table, Charity forced Kid into the seat next to her. Liz took the seat next to Kid, gritting her teeth as Patty sat next to her. Maka sat next to Patty, then Soul. Opposite of Soul was Black*Star, who was next to Tsubaki. Then Mephisto, Sally, and finally Amaimon who sat opposite Kid.

"So, what caused you to arrange this meeting?" Charity asked, looking at Kid with lowered eyes. Liz clenched her fists around the fabric of her dress.

_Get the hell away from him! He's MY Reaper!_ Liz thought.

Everyone else sat around awkwardly, observing Charity's obvious flirting with Kid, Kid's obliviousness, and Liz's seething.

"We thought you might have information on one of our friends who was taken a few days ago." Kid replied, ignoring Charity's flirting. He figured that most men would find the red-head beautiful, but compared to Liz she was ordinary.

"That depends. Who's your friend?" Charity asked huskily.

"Rin Okumura." Amaimon interrupted, shifting uncomfortably in the tense atmosphere that surrounded their table.

"I can give you the information... at a price." Charity said, smiling deviously at them.

"What price?" Sally asked.

"Nothing too expensive. Just a kiss from your little Reaper friend." she said, grabbing Kid's tie and pulling him closer.

_HELL NO!_ Liz and Kid both thought.

Liz grabbed Kid's arm and pulled him closer to her and out of the hands of Charity. She looked at the other woman and wrapped her arm around Kid's shoulders, possessively.

"You don't even have any information on this Rin guy, do you?" she asked furiously. Something in the way that woman had smiled had seemed off to Liz.

"Liz." Maka, Sally, and Tsubaki whispered, worried that Liz's actions had ruined their chance of finding Rin.

"How could you know that?!" Charity asked, surprised.

At her outburst all eyes turned to Charity, shocked. She had tried to use them. Their one lead had been a dead end. Liz smirked at Charity.

"You just told me." she stood up pulling Kid with her, "C'mon guys, let's go."

As they all walked out of the restaurant Kid turned to look at Liz, "Thanks, Liz."

"Anytime, Kid." she said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

* * *

They all walked into the main room of the dorm building and crashed on the couches.

"Now what do we do? How are we supposed to find Rin when we have no idea where to look? Amaimon complained, his voice muffled by the couch cushion his face was buried in.

Then the Death creatures' necklaces gave off bright glows. Mephisto's necklace glowed a bright purple, Sally's glowed a dark blue, and Amaimon's a bright green. Kid pulled out his black charm from inside his shirt to see it was glowing a bright fiery red.

They all touched the charms and the image of the person who was attempting to contact them began to appear. When the image came into focus everyone stared at the tall man. He had short black hair, pale skin, pointed ears, and black eyes. He wore black armor over black clothing and a dark black cape with a bright yellow lining. On his chest was a yellow D with a lightning bolt replacing part of the letter.

Liz, Patty, and the other DWMA students stared at the figure confused, while Mephisto, Sally, Amaimon, and Kid gasped. Kid glared at the man, who looked to be their age, before he growled out a response to the man.

"Daemon."


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 14:**

"Daemon" Kid growled.

The other DWMA students looked at the holographic figure of one of Kid's friends in shock. They had no idea why Kid was glaring and acting so hostile to one of the friends he had made at the Death creature camp.

Daemon laughed cruelly and spread his arms out.

"Long time, no see! It's good to see you all again! Sally, Mephisto, Amaimon... Kid." he said.

"Can't say the same about you." Mephisto said, looking at the image with a blank face.

"Oh, really? You hurt me, you truly hurt me. How can you say that after everything we've been through?"

"You betrayed us!" Sally yelled, angry tears in her eyes.

"You're still not over that?" Daemon sighed. Maka and the others watched this exchange from their places on the couches.

"You should all give up on your dreams of being accepted by humans. They're an inferior race to us. They fear us, we can use that fear to end the humans once and for all. Just join me." Daemon continued.

"We'd never join you!" Amaimon growled.

"You're not the one I really want anyway." He fixed his gaze on Kid, "You know it's inevitable, Kid, stop this nonsense and take your place by my side."

"Never. I'm nothing like you." Kid said, "Where's Rin?"

"We're more alike than you realize. Anyway, Rin is enjoying my hospitality at the moment. And, soon he will be on my side." Daemon said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Rin would never join you!" Mephisto yelled furiously.

"HAHAHA! Maybe not before, but once he is consumed by the madness and gives in to insanity, he will join me!" Daemon smirked, taking pleasure in the terrified looks in his former friends' faces.

"No! You can't!" Sally yelled.

"Who can stop me?! And, Kid, deny it all you want now, but once your curse takes over your mind and you lose yourself, you will join me in destroying human kind!"

With that last message, Daemon's image faded and the glow faded from the Death creatures' necklaces. Kid stood frozen, staring at the spot where Daemon had been with his mouth open, and Sally dropped to her knees.

"No, he can't do this. He just can't do this." she mutters angrily, tears falling from her eyes.

"We need to think about our next move. That conversation did give us some information, although not much, we can use that to help us save Rin." Mephisto said.

"I think we should go back to the camp tomorrow. We may be able to find someone who can tell us where Daemon is!" Amaimon said, "Right. Kid?"

Kid still didn't move, he only broke his trance when he heard Patty's voice behind him.

"Kid? What did he mean 'your curse'?" she asked, no longer finding the situation they were in even slightly funny.

Kid looked at his friends. Maka was studying his face as if she was trying to identify the curse by looking at him. Soul sat next to her, eyebrow raised in question. Across from them, Black*Star looked at Kid bored, but Kid could make out a hint of worry in the assassin's eyes. Tsubaki watched him waiting for his response, willing to accept any answer and try to help. Patty looked at him curiously, she also looked worried for her meister. Then Kid looked at Liz. He could see worry in her eyes, along with a little fear, anger, and hurt. He really hated seeing her hurt like that, especially when he was the cause.

_No! No! No! This can't be happening! They weren't supposed to find out, not like this!_ Kid's eyes darted around the room. _ This isn't good. This room is asymmetrical. No, No, No!_

Liz's hands on his shoulders snapped him out of it. She looked into his eyes concerned.

"Tell us, Kid." she said, calmly, "You can trust us."

"I can't tell you all what he meant. It's not that I don't trust you, I do, really! I just don't want you to view me any differently." Kid said, looking at his shoes.

"Kid, we're your friends. We all care about you and want to help you." Liz said forcefully.

"Yeah, and me and sis are your partners. You should tell us." Patty added.

"I can't, not all of you. Liz, Patty can I speak to you alone in our room." Kid said, quietly.

Everyone looked at Kid, showing some form of concern for the young Reaper. Then Mephisto gained everyone's attention.

"That's a good idea. We'll be leaving True Cross in the morning and after today's events we all could use some rest."

Everyone got up and headed off to their rooms, glancing at Kid as they passed him. Liz and Patty followed Kid to their room, watching him confused. Once they entered the room Kid shut the door and Liz and Patty sat on their bed. Kid stood in front of them, twisting the skull rings on his fingers.

"I'm sure you have noticed my... obsession with symmetry." Kid began.

Liz raised an eyebrow, while Patty nodded quietly.

"What does that have to do with this 'curse' thing?" Liz asked. Kid looked at the floor and sighed.

"Years ago, I was injected with madness designed to drive me to insanity with an obsession. Daemon is the one who injected me and picked the obsession himself, because of the stripes in my hair." Kid explained.

"Was this after he betrayed you? Patty asked, looking at her meister.

Kid nodded.

"You thought that would change how we look at you?" Liz asked, "Trust me, Kid, it'll take a lot more than that to make us view you any differently."

Kid looked up surprised, not believing that they still accepted him and didn't think differently about him after learning about his curse.

"Girls?" Kid said.

Liz and Patty both got up and wrapped their arms around the young Reaper, hugging him tightly.

"You're still the best Kiddo~!" Patty said happily.

Kid smiled and wrapped his arms around his weapons.

"Thanks, girls."

* * *

_Liz opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings, finding herself in a dark forest. The trees around her were so tall she couldn't see the tops and the ground was littered with dead leaves. Liz stood up and walked deeper into the dark forest, wrapping her arms around her chest._

_"H-Hello?" she called out, looking around the trees for any ghosts or monsters._

_Liz walked through the trees and entered a clearing. She looked around the new area and saw several people bound to trees. She looked closer and realized that the people tied to the trees were Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Mephisto, Sally, and Amaimon. Liz focused on her sister, who was unconscious like the others._

_"Patty!" Liz shouted, frozen in place._

_Liz saw a hooded figure enter the clearing between Tsubaki and Patty. The figure was shorter than her and a man, but the hood hid his face. The figure walked over to Maka and pulled out a knife. He stabbed Maka several times in the stomach._

_"What're you doing?! Stop!" Liz tried to save her friend, but couldn't move._

_The figure walked to the other end of the line and did the same thing to Amaimon. Then he walked over to Soul and began cutting deeply into his skin, causing bright red blood to fall and stain the ground. The figure walked over to Sally and cut her the exact same way as Soul. Then he walked over to Black*Star and stabbed him in the heart. Then did the same thing to Mephisto. Liz was screaming the entire time, begging him to stop. The figure walked over to Tsubaki and slit her throat, making a warm red river of Tsubaki's blood fall from the wound. Then he walked over to Patty._

_"No! Please, not her! Kid! Kid, where are you?!" Liz screamed, tears pouring down her face._

_The dark figure slit Patty's throat and dropped the knife. Liz found that she could now move. She ran forward and ripped the hood off of the figure as she grabbed the knife off the ground, planning to look in his eyes as she killed him._

_"No! It can't be." Liz said in a daze as she stared at the figure. She backed away and dropped the knife._

_Liz was staring into the distant, unfocused eyes of Death the Kid._

* * *

Liz shot up in her bed in the dorm room. She could see faint morning light coming in through the window behind the curtains. She looked down at her sister, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Then she looked at the opposite bed and saw her meister shifting around in his bed.

_He must be having another nightmare._

Liz remembered what Kid had done in her dream and studied him again. Was it possible that Kid would become like that? Could he really hurt all of his friends like that and kill them?

_No, Kid would never hurt me and Patty, and I doubt he would ever kill the others._ Liz thought. _ Besides, I won't let Kid lose himself._

Liz got out of bed and walked over to Kid. She gently shook him awake and his eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly in bed, almost slamming his head into hers.

He looked around the room with tired eyes and then focused on her.

"Liz?"

"Shh, you were having a nightmare. You alright?" she asked quietly, trying not to wake Patty.

"Yeah." Kid replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Sis, is it time to get up?" Patty asked, startling the other two, as she sat up and yawned.

They all got ready for the day and walked out of their room, but Kid looked different than usual. They entered the dining room and found everyone else. The DWMA students were shocked by Kid's new look, while Sally, Amaimon, and Mephisto smiled at him.

Kid no longer wore his black suit with the white squares. Instead he wore a white dress shirt with a black vest and black jeans. He also wore black tennis shoes, the Shinigami skull on a chain and his black charm hung around his neck, standing out against the white shirt.

"Going back to your old style, huh?" Sally asked, smirking at her cousin. Kid just nodded and grabbed some breakfast off the table.

They all finished breakfast and prepared to leave for the camp.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mephisto asked when everyone had returned to the dining room. Everyone nodded in assent. "Kid."

Kid summoned a shadow portal in the corner of the room that led to Camp Immortal Death. Sally walked through first, followed closely by Amaimon. Then Maka and Soul walked through. Then Mephisto went through.

"Yahoo!" Black*Star yelled as he jumped through the portal. Next was Tsubaki, who was followed by Patty, the Liz. Kid walked through the portal last and it disappeared behind him.


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 15**

The ten travelers appeared on a grassy hill and looked over the camp. It was a large area with a forest of black trees in the distance and a large lake in the center. To the left were still several large black obsidian cabins and a small pavilion where some campers were eating breakfast at the moment. To their right was the training area and the gym. The rock wall was still there, along with the obstacle courses, towers, pool and the arena.

Amaimon led the way through the camp and found the director near the camp office at the back of the gym. It was still the same man who had assigned Kid and Sally to a cabin with Mephisto, Rin, Amaimon, and Daemon. The name plate on his desk said that his name was Drake Shi. He looked up at them all as they walked in and his face lit up in recognition.

"I remember you four, Cabin 8." Drake said, pointing at Kid, Mephisto, Amaimon, and Sally. Then his nose twitched and he looked at the others, "You six, however, are humans. You better not try anything! All of the creatures here have suffered because of your kind." he said, glaring menacingly at them.

"They won't, but you remember us even though we haven't been here in 70 years?" Mephisto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, it's not everyday that a member of the camp betrays his friends and curses one of them with madness." Drake said, still eyeing Maka and the others skeptically.

"So, you remember Daemon then?" Sally asked, hopeful that they would get some answers.

"Yeah, I remember him. Some of our current campers have been leaving the camp to join his forces. Can't say I blame them, though. After everything humans have put us through, things need to change. Although I don't agree with his methods for accomplishing that goal."

"Do you have any idea where Daemon is staying?" Kid asked.

"He has a base somewhere in the forest he stays at sometimes. I've never been able to find it though."

"Alright, let's go find Daemon!" Amaimon said, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth.

"You're going after Daemon?" Drake asked. When everyone nodded he said, "You won't be strong enough to take on Daemon and his army, not even together. You should stay here a few days and train. Increase your strength and your powers."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, looking at each other.

"That's a good idea. Daemon has the numbers advantage over us, even if we managed to surprise him we would be overrun. We should improve our powers to try and even the odds." Kid said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. You can stay in your old cabin." Drake dismissed them and they walked over to the cabin.

The cabin looked the same as it had when they left. Three sets of bunk beds, a large TV, a black and red couch, and a small white coffee table. Torches still hung on the walls providing light.

"Looks like we'll be sharing beds while we're here. I'll share with Sally." Mephisto said, glancing around the cabin.

"Soul and I can share one." Maka said.

"I, the great Black*Star, will share my bed with my goddess, Tsubaki!." Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki covered her face to hide her blush.

Amaimon shifted uncomfortably and Kid looked at Liz and Patty, waiting for them to decide.

"Me and sis will share with Kid!" Patty yelled, causing both Kid and Liz to blush.

Amaimon picked the bottom bunk and Kid, Liz, and Patty got the one above him. Maka and Soul chose the bed beneath Black*Star and Tsubaki. Mephisto and Sally chose the top bunk on the remaining set. They all set their stuff down and returned to the training area.

"Since none of you have seen us use our elemental powers, we'll demonstrate while sparring each other. First we'll have Mephisto VS me." Amaimon said, addressing Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki.

Mephisto and Amaimon moved to the center of the arena, while the others sat in the stands. Mephisto and Amaimon faced each other from opposite ends of the ring. Amaimon charged at Mephisto, rocks forming around his fist.

"Rock Punch!" Amaimon yelled.

Mephisto charged his energy and a light blue glow formed around his palm.

"Ice Beam!" he fired an icy blue blast at Amaimon, who quickly dodged to the right. The beam hit the floor and formed a patch of ice on the floor where Amaimon had been. Amaimon summoned a large wave of rocks and dirt and sent it straight for Mephisto.

"Earth Roll!"

Mephisto jumped over the wave of earth and fired a powerful icy blast from his mouth.

"Ice Breath!"

Amaimon raised a wall of rocks to shield him from the cold blast of energy.

"Earth Shield!"

Amaimon then pushed his arm out, sending the wall of rocks towards his brother.

"Earth Wave!"

Mephisto used his ice beam attack to shatter his brother's attack. The wall of rock shattered and a stray rock hit Mephisto in the head causing some blood to run down the left side of his face. Mephisto slammed both his palms on the floor and ice spread from beneath his hands towards Amaimon.

"Ice Floor!"

Amaimon slipped on the ice that now covered the arena floor and his head slammed against the ground. The impact caused his vision to blur and he didn't see his brother approaching him. Mephisto held out his hand and helped his brother up, ending their sparring match.

Sally and Kid got up and walked out of the stands and headed into the center of the arena. Mephisto helped Amaimon into the stands while he recovered from the head injury. Mephisto then melted the ice that still covered part of the arena floor and watched the next spar like the others.

Kid and Sally stood on opposite ends of the arena fully prepared to display their powers and test their strength.

Kid went on the offensive, charging at his cousin with one fist raised surrounded by an aura of light blue fire. Kid sent his fist straight for Sally's head.

"Fire Fist!" he yelled.

Sally tilted her head and Kid's fist just barely grazed her ear. Sally then kicked Kid's legs out from under him. Kid landed hard on his back and saw Sally jump back creating distance between them. Sally kicked out her leg horizontally using her elemental powers to send a high speed slash of water towards Kid's sprawled body.

"Water Slicer!" Sally yelled.

Kid rolled backwards avoiding the attack which created a small trench in the ground where Kid had been.

Kid let his power flare and an aura of light-blue flames appeared and his hair rose up and formed flame-style spikes. Kid held out his palm towards his cousin and a ball of fire shot out of his hand.

"Fire Ball!" Kid shouted, "Barrage!"

Sally kept jumping around dodging the numerous fire balls that Kid shot at her. Sally held out her hand and shot small blasts of water at Kid.

"Water Bullets!"

Sally's water bullets cause Kid's fire balls to be put out. Sally then charged up a blast of water and fired it from her mouth.

"Water Breath Beam!"

Kid prepared to counter the high-speed jet of water that was coming straight at him. He felt his fire power building up in his throat and released a powerful stream of blue fire from his own mouth.

"Dragon's Breath!"

The two beams clashed in between the two cousins and it became a struggle to see which one was more powerful. The water beam would push back the fire only to be pushed back as well. Eventually, the struggle ended in a stalemate and the two attacks cancelled each other out. The result of the clash was a thick layer of steam around the arena.

Sally looked around trying to use her enhanced senses to find her cousin in the steam.

"Shadow Bonds!" Kid yelled from somewhere behind her.

Sally spun around, but was too late, as shadows shot out of the steam and wrapped around her wrists and ankles. The shadows lifted her off the ground and prevented her from using her limbs. Sally tried to fire her water breath beam, but a shadow wrapped around her mouth and prevented her from attacking.

The steam cleared and everyone saw Kid, still surrounded by his aura of flames, standing a few feet away from the defenseless Sally.

The aura around Kid flared as he held out his arms straight out.

"Phoenix Flame Rush!" Kid yelled.

The aura surrounding him flared out and seemed to shape into extended wings, almost as if Kid had become a phoenix. Kid then charged at Sally at high speeds. Kid moved so fast that the humans watching couldn't even see him, not even Black*Star.

Kid reappeared in front of Sally and speared her in the stomach. The shadows holding her in place disappeared and Sally was sent out of the ring and into the stands.

The flames surrounding Kid disappeared and his hair fell into its normal style.

The humans in the stands sat in awe at seeing the spars between the Death creatures. They had been especially surprised by Kid. None of them had realized that Kid was capable of the things they had seen him do in the sparring match. They had never even known that Kid had elemental powers, although Liz and Patty did know about his shadow powers.

Sally got up, only slightly injured since Kid had held back when attacking her, shocking the humans even more. Maka and the others realized that they were all hopelessly out of their league.


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 16**

After the sparring matches between the four Death creatures, the humans displayed their own fighting abilities. First was Soul and Maka against Black*Star and Tsubaki. Soul transformed into a red and black scythe landing in Maka's hands at the same moment Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe.

The two meisters fought fiercely each trying to win, but not severely wound the other. Their match ended when Black*Star used his soul wavelength to send Maka flying out of the ring. The blue-haired assassin then began jumping around excitedly, claiming that no one could match up to "the great Black*Star!"

Next Liz and Patty teamed up against Kid. Both of the girls were a little reluctant to fight their meister, but after Kid reassured them that it was fine they began.

Patty transformed and landed in her sister's hand. Liz sent a blast of soul energy towards Kid, who side stepped the blast. Liz kept firing at the young Reaper and, while he dodged most of the shots, one lucky attack hit him in the leg. Kid then used his super speed to disappear from view and reappeared directly in front of Liz. Kid lightly gripped her wrist and prevented her from attacking. Liz blushed lightly staring up into the Reaper's golden eyes.

"Wow!" Sally exclaimed, as Kid released Liz's wrist and Patty transformed again, "You guys are pretty good. After we teach you how to counter Death creature abilities and elemental attacks, you'll provide great back up."

"She's right, but we all still need to train before attacking Daemon. In our current state we won't be able to face his army." Mephisto said, causing Sally to lightly slap his shoulder for bringing up the negative subject at that moment.

They all agreed to get up the next day and train some more, but at the moment they began walking towards the cabin to sleep. As they began walking Liz noticed Kid limping slightly and the drops of red near his left leg.

"Kid! You're hurt!" she said, worriedly.

"It's fine. I'll heal soon." he said, facing her and giving her a reassuring smile.

Liz wasn't listening and instead grabbed the young Reaper by the hand and dragged him towards the infirmary nearby.

Liz cleaned out Kid's wound and then wrapped it tightly with some bandages she found in a drawer. As she worked on wrapping his leg she realized that she was responsible for the injury.

"I'm sorry." she muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

Kid looked at her, confused. He didn't understand what she was apologizing for exactly, but then he noticed her focus on his leg. Realization dawned on him.

"It's fine, really. It's not your fault, Liz" he said.

"But I'm the one who shot you." she said, finally looking up at him.

Kid put his hand on one of hers. "I told you and Patty that it was fine. This injury is my fault and mine alone. I don't want you blaming yourself for any injury that I receive."

Liz nodded, but still felt a little guilty. They both left the infirmary and headed to the cabin. It was late at night, since when they had arrived at the camp it had been late morning and they had all spent time unpacking and sparring. Kid opened the door for Liz and they walked in.

Everyone else was already ready for bed, so Kid walked towards his stuff. Patty walked over to her sister and looked at her curiously.

"Sis, where'd you and Kid go?" she asked.

"I was just taking care of one of Kid's injuries, Patty." Liz said looking down at the smaller blonde.

* * *

Patty lay awake next to Kid in their bed. Liz lay on the other side of their meister.

Everyone else in the room was asleep, as well. But, Patty knew that she had to stay awake in order to help out her sister and her meister.

It was obvious to her that Liz liked Kid. Liz always took care of Kid and was the first to comfort him when he had a symmetry fit, which everyone thought was caused by OCD, but the sisters now knew was caused by his curse. She knew that Kid liked Liz, as well. Kid would always look at he older Thompson sister and would go to her when he needed help. Kid took care of Liz, and Patty. He protected them, gave them a home and food. It was obvious to the younger Demon Pistol that they liked, possibly even loved, each other.

But, both of them were unwilling to admit their feelings to the other. So they needed Patty's help.

Patty quietly snuck out of bed, careful not to wake Kid or Liz. She then walked over to the unoccupied bed below Mephisto and Sally. She looked over at her partners and saw Kid shift around wrapping his free arm around Liz as he rolled over on his side.

Patty smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

_Kid looked around and found himself in a desert landscape, similar to the one outside of Death City. He looked up and saw several figures in the distance. He ran over to them and realized it was Mephisto, Sally, Amaimon, and Rin._

_"Guys?" Kid called out when he reached them._

_His four friends turned to him and their faces twisted into sinister sneers._

_"Look, Mephisto. My disgrace of a cousin has returned." Sally said, but her voice sounded strange. Almost as though he was hearing her from underwater._

_"What does it take to get rid of you?!" Amaimon said, getting closer to Kid._

_"W-what?" Kid said, confused._

_"Just leave us alone! You're nothing, You're less than trash!" Rin screamed._

_Kid stepped back away from his friends in shock. Then he felt his leg sink in the sand and looked back. He saw that he was now trapped in quicksand and sinking rapidly._

_"Help! H-help me!" he screamed, reaching out to his friends. None of them tried to save Kid and instead laughed cruelly as his head sunk beneath the sand._

_Kid sank through the sand only to fall into endless darkness. He hit something solid landing on his hands and knees, but when he looked down he only saw more of the darkness that surrounded him._

_The sound of footsteps made him look up and he saw Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all walking by him._

_"Wait, guys!" he called out. They all stopped and looked at him._

_They all began laughing at the young Reaper, but like the others their voices were distorted._

_"Aw, poor Kid." Maka said, leaning down and talking to him in a mocking tone. "Are you too weak to get up?"_

_"So un-cool. And you're supposed to be a Death God." Soul sighed._

_"You'll never be as good as me... or anyone else for that matter! Why does your dad put up with you?!" Black*Star laughed, kicking Kid in the face sending him flying backwards._

_They all walked off, leaving Kid lying flat on his back. Kid groaned in pain then froze when he heard two sets of laughter above him._

_Kid opened his eyes and looked up. Standing above him were Liz and Patty. Liz had her arms crossed across her chest and Patty had a crazy look on her face._

_"Liz, Patty." Kid muttered quietly, reaching up to his two partners._

_"Glad to see you're finally where you belong." Liz said, staring coldly at him with a smirk on her face. Patty giggled._

_"Yeah, sis. Kiddo's pathetic~! Kiddo's pathetic~!" Patty cheered._

_"Girls?" Kid said, tearing up slightly._

_"You always were so confident, thought you were so great." Liz said, "But, you never were. How we ever agreed to join a worthless failure like you, I'll never understand."_

_"Worthless~! Worthless~!" Patty chanted._

_"Let's go, Patty!" Liz began walking away, "Let's leave him the way he was meant to be... alone!"_

_"Bye, Kiddo!" Patty waved as she followed her sister._

_"No! Girls, please, wait!" Kid yelled, but they were gone._

_He was alone... like Daemon had wanted._

* * *

Kid bolted upright in bed. His sudden movement caused Liz's arm, which had been draped over his shoulders, to fall off him waking the older Thompson sister.

When Liz woke up she realized that she and Kid had somehow ended up cuddling and tangled in each other's limbs while they slept. Liz screamed and punched Kid in the jaw, sending him out of the bed and crashing into the floor.

Liz's scream woke the rest of the people in the cabin. They all sat up and watched the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"What the hell, Kid?!" Liz screamed, face a bright red, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Kid was still dazed from his sudden impact with the floor and looked up at Liz. He hadn't noticed the position they were in when he woke up, since he was too shaken up from his dream. The way that Liz was screaming at him reminded him of his dream and he began to shake slightly out of fear.

The argument between the two might have continued, but Liz and Kid were both distracted by Patty, who was laughing loudly from her position on the bed beneath Mephisto and Sally.

After the entertaining wake up call, everyone got dressed and headed down to get breakfast, then train to fight Daemon.

* * *

Rin woke up and found he was strapped to a table.

He didn't know how long he'd been trapped in his cell. There was no way for him to tell if it was day or night and none of the guards would tell him anything, they only beat and tortured him.

Now, Rin was bloody and bruised as he examined the new area he was in. Usually when the guards beat him he was still strapped to the wall of his cell. But, the room he was in now was slightly different.

It had the same stone walls, but unlike his cell, this room was brightly lit by fluorescent lights that burned his eyes. Rin was restrained onto a metal examination table that was bolted in the center of the room.

The door opened and Rin craned his neck to see who had entered the room. It was the man in the suit that had taken him from the cemetery. He walked over to Rin, an evil look in his black eyes.

"You know, it's a shame you don't remember everything about your past because you're about to see some familiar faces." he said, "From now on you'll be my obedient follower... and you will address me as Lord Storm."

"Yeah right! I'll never listen to you!" Rin said defiantly.

Daemon chuckled darkly and brought a syringe filled with a red substance out of his jacket.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this... but you've left me no choice." Daemon said darkly.

Daemon stabbed the syringe into Rin's neck, injecting the half-Demon with the substance inside. Pain flooded Rin's system as the substance flowed through his veins. It felt like his body was on fire, burning from the inside out.

Rin let out an agonized scream as his body writhed and twitched on the table. The restraints on his wrists and ankles prevented him from thrashing too much, but his head still thrashed from side to side as he screamed.

The torture lasted for fiver agonizing minutes and then Rin's body went limp on the table. There was sweat and tears running down his face and he was panting for breath. Rin's eyes were closed as he caught his breath.

"Are you ready to serve me?" Daemon asked, watching him.

Rin's eyes shot open, but instead of their normal blue they were a pure black color.

"Yes, Lord Storm." Rin said.

Daemon released Rin then picked up his ringing phone.

"Yes."

"Lord Storm, they're here at the camp. All of them." a voice at the other end of the line answered.

"Excellent." Daemon hung up and walked out of the room, Rin following him out.

"General!" Daemon called out to a Dark Elf.

"Yes, Lord Storm!" the Elf said.

"Ready the troops. We're going to invade the Death creature camp."


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 17:**

A week had passed since they had all arrived at the camp and began training. Maka and the other humans had improved greatly in fighting against the acute senses and incredible abilities that all Death creatures possessed, as well as handling element-based attacks.

Mephisto and Amaimon had helped them improve their speed and agility using the obstacle courses and the rock wall in the training area. While Kid and Sally taught them new fighting techniques in the arena, focusing on both offense and defense. Black*Star had managed to hold his own against some forms of Kid's Death God Martial Arts, which the young assassin celebrated for a while before being hit with a fire ball.

The group was in the gym using the extensive amount of equipment there to improve their strength when they heard a blaring alarm.

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked, shouting to be heard over the loud ringing.

"I'm not sure, but we should go check it out." Mephisto said, feeling as if something wasn't right.

Everyone dropped what they had been doing, the weights Kid and Amaimon had been using noisily crashing to the floor, and ran outside. They all watched as Death creatures rushed around them, almost in a panic, towards the dark forest near the back of the camp. They saw Drake amidst the chaos and ran over to him.

"What's going on? What does that alarm mean?" Sally asked, struggling not to get swept up in the crowd of Death creatures behind her.

Drake looked at them gravely.

"The camp's under attack." he said, "Daemon's invading."

While the others froze in shock, Kid turned and glared murderously at the forest, where he assumed Daemon would be. Kid ran towards the edge of the forest, intent on facing Daemon, pushing people out of his way. Patty was the first to come out of her shock and dragged everybody else after Kid.

When they had all reached the edge of the tree line, they saw an all out war between the Death creatures. Many were using their fangs to bite heir opponents, others used claws to deeply wound theirs. Daemon's fighters were all wearing bright yellow armor and using their electrified weapons to bring down the members of the camp. Then they noticed that not all of the campers were fighting Daemon's forces, a majority of them were fighting their fellow campers and joining Daemon's side.

"Soul." Maka said, holding out her hand. Soul transformed in a flash of white light, landing as a scythe in his meister's hand.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Black*Star ordered.

"Right." Tsubaki transformed and landed in his hands as black markings spread over his body.

Maka and Black*Star both rushed into battle, their gazes set on the yellow-armored creatures before them. Amaimon, Mephisto, and Sally followed shortly after, using their elemental powers to take down their enemies and assist their allies.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid yelled. Both girls transformed, landing in his hands, as he joined the fight. Kid used a combination of his martial arts skills and firing his soul wavelength to bring down his opponents.

At one point during the fight, Kid and Mephisto were back to back.

"Daemon will be further into the forest." Kid said.

"Yeah, I think the other campers can handle the situation here for now. You go on ahead, I'll get the others and we'll be right behind you."

With that they separated. Mephisto to go and get the others and Kid charging into the line of black trees. One of Daemon's soldiers tried to slice him with an electric-charged sword, but Kid bent backwards sliding under it, managing to only receive a small cut on his left cheek. Once under the weapon, he swiftly turned around and kicked the soldier in the spine, sending him to the ground.

Kid ran quickly, dodging around trees and looking for any sign of Daemon. He slid to a halt when he heard the voice that had haunted him for years over to his left.

"I knew you'd come soon." Daemon said. He wore the same armor and cape that he had when he contacted them all in True Cross. "It's been so long since we've last seen each other."

Kid held up the two pistols, aiming right at Daemon's head, preparing for any attack Daemon might throw at him. Liz and Patty watched from their weapon forms, glaring at the man who had hurt their meister. Both of them were very protective of the young Reaper since he had taken them off the streets and given them a home, and knowing what the Dark Elf had done to him gave them all the reason they needed to despise him.

"I'm surprised you showed up alone, Kid." You should know better when facing me." Daemon said, smirking at the serious expression the Reaper had on his face.

"He's not, Daemon, but you're outmatched!" Amaimon called as he, Mephisto, Sally, Maka, and Black*Star ran into the clearing that Kid and Daemon were standing in.

"Where's Rin?!" Mephisto growled out.

Daemon chuckled, "He's right here."

From behind Daemon a figure appeared. The boy was wearing a bright yellow long-sleeve shirt with Daemon's insignia, black pants, and had a sword strapped to his back. His shaggy black hair hung over his unfocused black eyes.

"Rin?!" Sally yelled, "What did you do to him, Daemon?!"

At this Daemon laughed.

"I already told you. Now Rin has joined me and soon... Kid will do the same."

"Not a chance, Daemon!" Kid said, speaking for the first time since spotting Daemon.

"We'll see." Daemon said, smirking once again.

A bunch of Daemon's soldiers came down from the trees and engaged Maka and the others in a fight. Kid fired two shots at Daemon, which were blown off course by Rin.

"Rin! Leave the Reaper to me, go take care of Mephisto." Daemon ordered.

"Yes, Lord Storm." Rin said, "Wind Slice Attack!"

Mephisto was cut by razor-sharp wind currents, tearing his white jacket and leaving red blood to flow down his arms and face. Then Rin charged sending the purple-haired Demon crashing through a tree after having a powerful punch delivered to his face.

Meanwhile, Daemon disappeared from view, reappearing directly behind Kid. The young Reaper turned around to try and push Daemon back, but was not quick enough.

"Lightning Paralysis!" Daemon yelled, raising his hands to either side of Kid's head.

"No!" Kid yelled, quickly throwing both Liz and Patty's pistol forms away from him in order to protect them from the attack.

Kid cried out in agony as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body. Kid couldn't move and his body was in too much pain to try and defend himself as Daemon kept the current of electricity going through the young Reaper.

"Kid!" Liz cried out, worried, from her weapon form. Next to her Patty transformed back into her human form and picked up her sister's weapon form. Patty had planned to help her meister, but before she could attempt to save him, she was surrounded by more of Daemon's soldiers. Patty smiled evilly at the Death creatures around her, which made many of them start to back away from the small girl, then began blasting the surrounding enemies. The armor they wore did nothing to protect them from Patty's assault and some tried to flee, but none of them were able to escape.

Rin had drawn his sword and was surrounded by his Demon flame. He brought the sword down on Mephisto, who jumped back only receiving a large cut on his chest. Blood gushed from the open wound and Mephisto stumbled over a tree root landing on his back. Mephisto looked up into his half-brother's lifeless black eyes as Rin prepared to deliver the final strike. Out of nowhere, a large wave of rocks slammed into Rin and sent him crashing through several trees while the Koma sword embedded itself in the ground. Mephisto looked over to see Amaimon standing there, breathing heavily, but smiling at his brother. Then a soldier came up behind Amaimon and shocked him with an electric club.

Daemon had finally stopped electrocuting Kid, who stumbled around, went to punch Kid in the jaw, but the young Reaper quickly dropped to the ground. Kid rolled all of his weight onto his shoulder, which were flat on the ground, and placed his palms flat on either side of his head. The young Reaper then pushed off the ground and delivered an uppercut-style kick to the Dark Elf. Daemon landed a few feet away as Kid caught his breath. Kid let his fiery aura surround him, his hair returning to the flame-style spikes. Daemon recovered from the surprise attack and rushed Kid, lightning crackling around his body. Kid rushed towards Daemon and the two clashed in the middle of the clearing, each trying to push the other one back and gain the upper hand. Everyone else in the clearing stopped fighting and watched as lightning and bursts of fire were emitted from the two powerful fighters.

Eventually, Kid was able to knock Daemon off balance and drove his knee up into the Elf's stomach. Daemon quickly retaliated Kid's attack by driving his elbow into the side of the Reaper's head. Kid flipped away from his opponent landing on his feet at a crouch.

"Dragon's Breath!" Kid yelled.

"Lightning Strike!" Daemon yelled, and fired a bolt of lightning at Kid, which clashed with Kid's own blast of fire.

Kid tried to overpower Daemon's attack, but was unable to and instead was struck by the electric attack. Kid was sent flying backwards, but before he could crash into anything, Daemon appeared below him and drove his knee straight into Kid's spine. The young Reaper's body was sent higher into the sky as Daemon jumped up, bringing his leg down onto Kid's stomach, sending him straight towards the ground. Upon impact, Kid's body created a large crater and the young Reaper coughed up blood. Some of the larger pieces of rock formed sharp edges that dug into Kid's body, drawing blood that soaked through his white shirt and black vest.

Daemon landed ten feet away from the crater that Kid was in.

"C'mon, Kid. Don't you see it's useless to resist me." Daemon said, "You can't win against me and you will join me. We're the same."

Kid crawled out of the crater he had formed and coughed up some more blood. Then he looked up at Daemon, pure hatred in his golden-yellow eyes, and blood running out the corners of his mouth.

"I'll never be like you!" he yelled, charging at Daemon while purple-black fire swirled around his body.

"You will, because I control you." Daemon said, as he held up his hand and manipulated the madness inside Kid.

Kid dropped to his knees, his fiery aura disappearing, as he cried out in more agony than he had ever been in before. Red and black lightning flickered around his body as the young Reaper cried out and Daemon smirked.

"Kid!" Liz yelled, transforming out of her weapon form and rushing to help Kid, but she was grabbed from behind by Black*Star. Liz struggled in the blue-haired assassin's grasp calling out to her meister.

Eventually, Kid's screaming stopped and the young Reaper got back to his feet. Red and black lightning still flickered around his body. Kid turned to face his friends, his head lowered and shadows hiding his eyes.

"Kid?" Sally called out. No one moved as the young Reaper looked up, causing his friends to gasp in shock and Daemon's followers to smirk.

Because Kid's normally gold eyes were now a blood red color.

_No, he can't be consumed by madness. He couldn't have let them control him!_ Liz thought.

"Kid! We're leaving now." Daemon ordered, smiling.

Kid looked blankly at his friends, before smirking and sending a fire ball into the ground in front of them. Under the cover of smoke and dust that Kid's attack had kicked up, Daemon, Rin, the soldiers, and Kid all disappeared into a shadow portal.

"No, Kid! Wait!" Liz broke free of Black*Star's hold and ran through the smoke and dust. She looked around desperately for her meister, but it was too late.

"Kiiiddd!" Liz called out, as she dropped to her knees, tears flowing down her face.

The others watched, just as upset as the blonde weapon girl, now that they had lost their friend.

Death the Kid was gone.


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 18:**

They were all back in Cabin 8 after Daemon's army fled, trying to decide what they should do now. Sally was resting her head on Mephisto's shoulder, her eyes red from crying. Mephisto tried comforting her, but his own thoughts and worries about the events that had taken place earlier that day distracted him. Amaimon sat on his bed, biting one of his claws and staring at the ground. Maka and Tsubaki were on the couch quietly discussing ideas to help the situation. Soul leaned up against the back wall, watching Maka and Tsubaki. Black*Star was unusually quiet as he sat on his bed not really paying attention to what was happening around him. Liz and Patty sat on the bed above Amaimon, Patty was quiet and not really moving, while Liz sat next to her. Liz's eyes were also red from crying and she was lost in her own thoughts, completely numb.

Kid's disappearance was affecting them all.

"There's no other option anymore." Mephisto began quietly, drawing the attention of everyone except Liz, who was still lost in her own thoughts. "We have to kill them all to end this. Daemon, Rin, and Kid." Sally began crying, again.

Liz was snapped out of her thoughts at that and she looked at Mephisto, panicked.

_We can't kill them... at least not Rin and Kid. There has to be another way. _Liz thought.

"How can you say that?!" Black*Star said angrily, "That Rin guy's your brother and Kid is our friend and yours, we can't kill them!"

"Kid is under the influence of his madness now and Rin might be, as well. And, as far as we know, there's no way to bring them back. Daemon controls them both now." Sally said, sniffling. "As much as I hate it, it's the only way to stop Daemon's plans."

"But-!" Maka tried, but was interrupted.

"NO! There has to be another way!" Liz snapped, "I won't lose Kid like this, I refuse to! We need to at least try to bring them back from Daemon's control before we give up on them, because I'll never give up on Kid!"

"Me too!" Patty yelled. Amaimon looked like he agreed, as well.

Mephisto was about to say something when the door to the cabin opened and Drake walked in.

"I have some bad news." he said.

* * *

Daemon was walking down the hall, flanked by Kid and Rin. Rin was still wearing his long-sleeve yellow shirt and black pants, while Kid had changed into a black dress shirt and black jeans, Daemon's insignia in bright yellow on both ends of his collar.

"Lord Storm!" a soldier yelled behind them. They all turned to face him. "The team of Death creatures has returned with the supply of Holy weapons from the warehouse, Sir."

"Perfect." Daemon said before walking away with Rin and Kid close behind.

"You plan to use the Holy weapons to help take care of the Death creature camp." Kid stated, his red eyes glancing at Daemon.

"Of course. While our powers will make it easy to destroy the humans, I would like to get rid of any 'rebellious' Death creatures and the Holy weapons will speed up that process." Daemon explained.

* * *

"This isn't good." Amaimon said, still biting one of his claws.

Drake had just told them that Daemon's followers had taken a supply of Holy weapons from a warehouse near True Cross.

"What's the problem with Holy weapons?" Soul asked.

"Holy weapons are extremely dangerous to Death creatures since we're not what some people consider 'holy'. Basically, Holy weapons can absorb Death creatures and the3y experience a slow, agonizing death inside the weapon." Sally explained.

"And there's no defense against it?" Maka asked. Mephisto sighed.

"There is a special mark that weakens the effect of Holy weapons to the point where it will only injure the Death creature and we all have it... even Kid and Rin." he explained, rolling up his pant leg to reveal the mark.

It was a black marking that looked like it was branded into his skin. It resembled a long line going diagonally, but the middle of the design had the Shinigami skull in it and three smaller lines cut across the first line on either side of the skull. It kind of looked like the scar Soul had but with a skull in the center. Sally held up her left palm and displayed the same marking, as well as Amaimon, who had it on his back.

"Wait, I've never seen a mark like that on Kid." Liz said.

"Kid's marking is on his stomach from the end of his ribs to just above his belly button. And Rin's is on his left arm, on his bicep." Sally said. "We won't really have to worry about the Holy weapons, so long as we don't take too many hits, but other Death creatures don't want the mark because it's a painful process to receive it."

"So, only you five have it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, Daemon doesn't even know about the mark as far as I know." Amaimon said, "Unless Kid or Rin told him."

"What else haven't you told us?" Maka asked.

"The six of us, Daemon included, have familiars." Sally said.

"Familiars?" Black*Star asked.

"They're Demon creatures that we can summon and use in battle, but Rin can't remember his so that one shouldn't be a problem. It's Kid's and Daemon's familiars we have to watch out for because of how powerful they are." Amaimon said, looking at the ground and unwrapping a lollipop.

"Well, I say we go find their base in the woods and get Kid and Rin back. Then we all take down Daemon, it should be easy with a god like me on your side!" Black*Star said, getting off of the bed, "We'll save our friends and destroy our enemies because no one is greater than the mighty Black*Star!"

The rest of the DWMA students agreed to finding Daemon and saving Kid, but the Death creatures seemed a bit more hesitant. The woods in the camp were huge and they had no way of knowing where to even begin looking. Then Sally had an idea.

"Kid's charm!" she yelled.

"What?" Mephisto asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Kid is still wearing his charm. I might be able to use it to find him and where Kid is, Rin and Daemon will be there as well!" she said, excited that they might be able to find her cousin and friend after all.

"Alright!" Amaimon exclaimed.

Sally began working using the data gathered from Kid's charm to try and locate him.

* * *

Daemon sat in his office, thinking.

Kid was now under the influence of his madness and under Daemon's control, but the young Reaper still fought against him. Daemon had a very weak hold on his control over the young Reaper, but every time Kid nearly got control of the madness Daemon would bring him back under control.

_Seventy years and he still didn't lose himself in his madness, even now he's able to fight my control for a little while. How does he stay so strong when he should have lost his sanity by now? _Daemon thought.

"How?"


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 19:**

Liz sat on her bed in Cabin 8, watching Sally as she worked to locate Kid. Liz thought back to all of her memories with Kid.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Liz noticed the perfect target on the streets of Brooklyn. A young brat in a suit walking through their territory. Patty smiled at her and transformed into a pistol, landing in Liz's hand._

_Liz followed silently behind the kid until he turned into another alley and she pinned him against the wall, pointing the gun at his pale neck._

_"Give us your money, punk." she said, trying to intimidate the pale kid with the strangely colored hair. The boy's hair was a silky midnight black color with three bright white stripes on the left side of his head that stopped in a perfectly straight line. Patty laughed at the kid and Liz could hear it through their resonance._

_The boy looked at her with strange two-toned gold eyes, not even flinching. The kid was too calm for someone who had a gun pressed to his throat and was facing the Thompson sisters. He should have been crying for his mom and handing over all the money he had at this point._

_"Hello, Elizabeth. Where might your sister be?" the brat said, perfectly composed, eyeing the gun in her hand._

_Liz was unnerved by the brat's calmness, this wasn't going as planned. Liz once again tried to intimidate the kid, but he stayed as calm as ever._

_"My name is Death the Kid, and my father would like to speak with you and your sister." he said, looking into her eyes. Gold to blue._

_Liz turned and fled, realizing she had just tried to mug a Reaper and she had to get out of there to protect Patty._

* * *

_Liz ran through the alleys of Brooklyn, dragging Patty by her arm as they tried to lose their pursuers. Patty held an envelope full of money as they ran._

_The men chasing them fired their guns , the bullets skimming the ground near the girls' feet. Liz and Patty ran into an area full of empty warehouses. Liz tried to open the doors, finding them locked, as she avoided the men._

_The girls had gotten on the bad side of a powerful mob boss and had stolen some cash from him. Now his entire mob was after the two girls._

_Liz found an unlocked door to one of the warehouses. She pulled Patty inside._

_"We're safe now." Liz breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Are you now?" __The two girls turned and saw an army of men armed with guns, knives, clubs, and bats. The mob boss they had robbed stood in front of the group of men. "Now, give me the money and I might forget this whole thing."_

_"No way! Sis, transform!" Patty yelled, sticking her tongue out at the mob boss._

_"But, Patty-!" Liz said, worried about her little sister._

_"Sis!"_

_Liz transformed in a flash of pink light and landed in Patty's hand as a pistol, exactly like her sister. Just as both the mob and the sisters were about to start firing a voice called out, making everyone freeze in place._

_"Such perfect symmetry! You both are so amazing!"_

_The creepy pale kid with the strange hair the Thompsons had tried to mug earlier walked calmly in between the girls and the mob, smiling at both the Thompsons._

_Liz transformed back into her human form and pushed Patty behind her to protect her from the Reaper._

_"Who is this brat?!" the mob boss yelled._

_"I'm going to need you to refrain from harming these girls, leave now." the kid said calmly._

_"Hell no!" the mob boss yelled again, "Men, get him, then the Demon Sisters!"_

_The mob prepared to attack the strange boy, who sighed quietly before disappearing from sight. Liz and Patty watched in awe as the mob began to drop one by one until none were left. Then to Liz's horror and Patty's amusement the strange kid stood atop the mob, which was in an orderly stack._

_What do you want with us?!" Liz asked, terrified._

_"You two are perfectly symmetrical. Absolutely beautiful!" the kid began, causing Liz to blush. "I would like you two to become my weapon partners and be my right and left hands and help me balance the world."_

_"Sis, can we go with him?" Patty asked_

* * *

_Two months later, Liz and Patty met Lord Death in order to be released from their probation and officially become Kid's weapon partners. Lord Death had asked Kid to wait in the hall while he spoke to the Thompsons alone. Liz stared into the cartoonish face of Death and swallowed nervously._

_"You do realize how dangerous the position you're taking is, right?" Death began, "You could both be hurt or possibly even killed while on missions, especially as a Reaper's weapons. Are you sure you want to take this job?"_

_"Yes!" Patty agreed, excitedly. Liz remained silent._

_Death looked at Liz while she thought._

_Liz realized that Patty was happier here with Kid and safer too. They had food and shelter and clothes and Kid protected them, not that they ever needed it. They had everything they could want._

_"Yes."_

_"Alright then!" Lord Death clapped his large hands together and made a table with two shot glasses and a bottle appear. The sisters watched as the Grim Reaper poured the liquid from the bottle into the shot glasses and it glowed a warm gold color._

_"Drink this, it will bond both your lifespans to my son's. So that as long as you don't die in battle, you'll live as long as Kid, and age the same way as well."_

_Both sisters took a glass and drank the liquid. A soft gold glow surrounded their bodies and they felt more powerful now._

_Kid walked back into the Death Room and the sisters began their new lives as Kid's partners._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Liz came back to reality when she heard Sally call out.

"I found it! I know where the base is."

Everyone prepared for battle before leaving the cabin and setting off into the woods.

* * *

Maka and the others crouched in some bushes outside Daemon's base. They were trying to scope out the area and strategize their attack. Then they heard Daemon's voice over a speaker system in the base.

"Welcome, my friends and you miserable humans!' There's no point in hiding, so come on out!"

"Daemon!" Mephisto yelled, "It doesn't matter what you do to stop us, we'll beat you. So come out and face us, you coward!"

"I'll face you, fine. But, first you'll have to get through my little surprise!"

"Surprise?" Sally asked.

They all watched as the door of the base opened and a figure in black walked out. Three white stripes stood out on the left side of his hair, his fangs were exposed in a cruel smirk, and his blood red eyes glowed softly.

"Kid?" Liz gasped.

* * *

**A/N: This story is almost over and there will only be a few more chapters. My cousin and I have thought of an idea for a sequel to this story, though, and if we get enough support for it we will write it. The poll is open on my account for everyone to vote.**


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 20:**

"Kid?" Liz gasped.

Kid stared blankly at them, his blood red eyes emotionless. Liz took a step forward, moving towards her meister. She knew she had to do whatever it took to bring her meister back from the depths of madness. As Liz went to take another step, the smirk dropped from Kid's face. Liz froze as cracks appeared in the ground at her meister's feet moving towards their group.

"Shadow Fire." Kid said darkly.

Black and purple fire erupted from the cracks in the ground and surrounded the DWMA students and Death creatures, who all cried out in agony. The fire disappeared and the group dropped to the ground. When they looked up again Kid's hair was styled into the increasingly familiar flame-like spikes.

"Damn! Kid's still under Daemon's control." Amaimon said, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Liz, if we're going to try and bring Kid back from the madness... we need to restrain him first." Sally called out.

"Alright! Patty!" Liz held out her hand and her sister landed in her palm in a flash of pink light as a pistol.

"Soul!"

"Tsubaki!"

Soul and Tsubaki both transformed in a flash of white light landing in their meisters' hands as a black and red scythe and a chain scythe. Maka, Liz, and Black*Star all stood up and prepared to restrain Kid by weakening him. Mephisto, Amaimon, and Sally followed their example and charged up their powers.

Black*Star rushed Kid, Maka following directly behind him. Both meisters tried to hit Kid with their blades while Liz shot soul bullets at the Reaper. Kid moved quickly, dodging between the blades and bullets, not taking a single blow. Kid then drove his elbow into Black*Star's face sending the assassin into the ground ten feet away. Kid then drove his foot into Maka's stomach sending the scythe meister flying into Liz and knocking them both to the ground.

"Water Slicer!"

Kid jumped over the water attack, which sliced through a tree behind him, and raised a hand above his head and summoned his shadows into the shape of a shuriken.

"Shadow Shuriken!" Kid threw the attack at Sally, who just barely managed to avoid the attack and becoming a part of the new crater in the ground.

"Fire Volcano!" Kid yelled as he landed on the other side of the crater from Sally, fixing his red eyes on his cousin.

Dark red flames burst from the crater in the ground and surrounded Sally. She cried out as the flames burned her skin and seared her blood. The flames disappeared and Sally dropped to the ground. An aura of dark red flames different from their natural light-blue color surrounded Kid's body.

"Earth Wave!"

"Ice Spear!"

Kid turned and saw a wall of rocks approaching him. He jumped over the rocks and summoned a large ball of fire in his hands and threw it towards Amaimon.

"Fire Blaze!"

Kid then felt something stab through his stomach. He looked down and saw five spears made of pure ice sticking out of his body.

"Black*Star's Big Wave!" Black*Star yelled. flying through the air and sending his soul wavelength through the Reaper from behind.

The ice spears shattered and Kid was sent through a tree and to the ground. Black*Star landed next to Mephisto and both faced the area where Kid had landed. A large cloud of dust had appeared from Kid's crash landing and none of the fighters could see the Reaper. Liz, Maka, and Amaimon all stood up after recovering from the attacks they had taken before. Sally was still on the ground trying to heal.

The dust began to clear and the others could see Kid standing surrounded by the dark red flames as if nothing had happened.

"What?!" Black*Star yelled, surprised.

"How is that possible?" Amaimon and Mephisto said at the same time.

Kid looked at the five figures standing, his red eyes unblinking. Then he looked down at his stomach and pressed his hand against it. When he pulled his hand away he saw his own blood on his palm. Kid once again looked at his former friends, murder in his eyes.

"I'm impressed... you managed to wound me." Kid said, smirking. "Allow me to return the favor. Dragon's Breath!"

Fire erupted from Kid's mouth, still in that ominous red color, heading straight for Mephisto and the others. Maka and Liz jumped out of the way while the others tried to defend themselves.

"Earth Shield!"

"Ice Beam!"

Kid's attack overpowered both attacks from the two Demons and sent them and Black*Star back into the wall of Daemon's base.

Liz began firing at her meister again, but she was holding back some of her power while attacking. Maka and Soul both prepared to go all out against their friend and current enemy.

"Soul Resonance!" Soul and Maka said, "Witch Hunter!"

Soul's scythe blade began to glow and grow in size. Maka swung her partner's weapon form towards the Reaper and the powerful attack began to carve through the ground heading straight for Kid.

"Oh, please. Is that all you've got?" Kid chuckled. "Shadow Sword!"

Shadow energy gathered into Kid's hands and formed the shape of a katana. Kid raised the sword above his head and slashed downwards sending shadow energy to intercept Maka's Witch Hunter attack. The two attacks collided and Kid's shadow attack easily sliced through Maka's and headed towards the blonde meister. Maka raised Soul in order to block the attack headed for her. The dark energy crashed into Soul's handle and pushed Maka back. Soul groaned in pain inside his weapon form.

"Soul!" Maka cried out worriedly, losing focus on blocking the attack. Shadow energy surrounded both meister and weapon once Maka dropped her guard and left deep gashes on Maka's upper arms and chest.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, his image appearing in the scythe blade as his meister dropped to her knees. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Maka winced, trying to stand up once again.

Liz and Patty continued to fire their soul wavelengths at their meister, while Amaimon rushed towards the Reaper. Rocks gathered around Amaimon's hand and formed into a shape that resembled his own claws.

"Rock Claws!" Amaimon yelled as he slashed at Kid's face. The Reaper dodged the attack, but one of Amaimon's claws cut through his left eye. Blood poured from the diagonal gash in Kid's eye and down his cheek to the ground. Kid focused his fiercely glowing red eyes on the Demon and gathered more red fire into his palm.

"Fire Fist!" Kid punched Amaimon directly in the jaw, sending him crashing through several trees before he rolled to a stop. As Kid was about to advance on the Demon and strike again, a pink soul bullet collided with his back. Kid hissed in pain and spun on his heels to face his weapon.

_Liz... No! _Kid thought. He tried to fight the madness off and gain control of himself again. Daemon's power over the madness made it nearly impossible for the young Reaper to break free, so that Kid had been trapped and helpless inside his own mind, forced to watch as he beat his friends.

Liz stared into the red eyes of her meister. Her fears of everything paranormal and creepy usually drove her to tears, but nothing could compare to the mind-numbing fear of losing her meister... her Kid. She stared at him frozen for what felt like years, but was only a few seconds, before his eyes flashed their normal two-toned gold color for a brief moment.

_Kid! I knew you were still in there somewhere. _ Liz thought. _Now I just need to figure out how to break the madness._

"Ice Water Combo!" Mephisto and Sally yelled out, shattering the tense air between Liz and Kid. Both turned to see Mephisto and Sally gathering energy in their palms.

"Ice Storm!" Both Death creatures fired blue beams of energy into the sky. Seconds later, sharp shards of ice rained down on their battlefield near Kid and Liz. The ice bit into her skin, cutting her in several places and causing Liz to wince as blood trickled down her arms and face. Kid summoned up his aura of flames and the ice melted before it ever touched the Reaper.

Kid raised an eyebrow at the Demon and the Water Sprite, wondering what they were trying to accomplish with that pathetic attack. Suddenly he heard the sound of rushing water behind him. Kid turned and saw a twenty-foot tidal wave rising above the trees. Liz noticed the massive wave of water and ran to join Maka, who was seeking cover under some trees. The wave crashed into Kid getting rid of the flame-like aura around his body. Sally controlled the water so that it encased Kid in a sort of bubble. Then Mephisto walked to the bubble of water and placed his hands on it.

"Freeze!"

Ice spread out from the Demon's hands, freezing the water straight through and trapping the Reaper inside a ball of ice.

Mephisto took his hands off the ice, breathing heavily. He turned and saw Sally, who had blood staining through the right leg of her jeans, breathing just as heavily as him. Then he looked to Amaimon and Black*Star who each had a few bruises and scrapes. Then to Maka, who was bleeding badly from her arms and chest, and Liz, who had a few minor cuts on her body.

"Alright, he's restrained for now. Let's try to break him free of Daemon's contr-." Mephisto said before he was cut off by a loud cracking sound behind him.

Mephisto turned to face the large ball of ice just as a large crack appeared in its surface turning a section of it pure white. More cracks spread throughout the ice. Mephisto began to back away as steam hissed through the cracks and a red eye appeared through the largest crack. With a scream, Kid shattered the ice around him sending large chunks of it into trees, the walls of the base and at his friends. Fog hung around the ground and a chill went through the air around them as they stared at the fiery Reaper, who was surrounded by the red flames once again.

"Shadow Bonds."

Shadows bound everyone's hands and feet, wrapping around their wrists and ankles tightly. Everyone began to struggle as Kid began slowly advancing on them. Soul, Tsubaki, and Patty all transformed back into their human forms to help, but were soon trapped in the same shadow bonds.

"Fire Ball!" Kid said, gathering fire into his palms, "Barrage!"

Kid began to shoot his friends with fire balls, burning their skin and making them all cry out in complete agony. Liz transformed into her weapon form to escape the shadows she was trapped in. She transformed back into her human form and dodged the shadows that tried to recapture her. Kid stopped his attack with the fire balls and smirked at his trapped 'enemies'. Kid then raised his right hand to his mouth, which he opened the sunlight glinting off of his fangs.

"Oh, no! He's summoning his familiar."

Kid bit down hard on the skin between his thumb and index finger, breaking the skin. Blood dripped from the self-inflicted wound and some ran out the corner of Kid's mouth. Kid then dropped to a crouch on the ground, slamming the palm of his right hand against the earth. Glowing red symbols spread out from the Reaper's palm and the ground began to shake, throwing the unrestrained Liz off balance and to the ground.

"Cerberus, Summoning." Kid muttered before standing up.

The Death creatures looked on in fear, while the humans were wondering what would happen next. The ground around the red symbols began to crack and the sound of several dogs howling pierced the air followed by growls and barks. The ground split and something rose up from beneath Kid raising him fifteen feet in the air. From the ground, a massive black three-headed Rottweiler with red eyes and large teeth rose. Kid stood on the middle head of the Demon Dog and jumped down, performing a backflip and landing in front of his familiar.

Liz got back on her feet and, before Kid could send the three-headed dog to attack anyone. she tackled him to the ground. Cerberus turned towards Liz and his fallen master growling, but staying put for the moment.

"Kid, you have to snap out of it. You need to fight the madness, please!" Liz begged, struggling to pin the Reaper to the ground.

"But, I don't want to fight the madness, it would be impossible to anyway." Kid said, a crazed look in his red eyes.

"Please, Kid! This isn't you!" Liz began crying, "You would never give in to the madness. The Kid I know wouldn't lose himself or let himself be controlled like you! The Kid I know would fight back and protect his friends. The Kid I know would always come back, which is why... why I love him! So, please, Kid, come back to me!"

Liz buried her face into the shocked Reaper's chest. Liz's confession of her feelings for him gave Kid the extra power he needed, more determination to fight Daemon's control. The Reaper struggled inside his own mind, breaking Daemon's control and regaining control of the madness.

"Liz... Liz, I..." Kid broke off. Liz looked up, her eyes slightly red and tears running down her cheeks. The weapon girl stared into the two-toned gold eyes of her meister. "I love you, too."

**A/N: Cliché ending brought to you by my hopeless romantic cousin. Keep voting on whether or not we should make a sequel there are only a few more chapters left in this story.**


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 21:**

The shadows holding up Amaimon and the others disappeared and they dropped to the ground. They all looked over at the golden-eyed Reaper who was being hugged by the blonde weapon girl. Cerberus stood by them his six pure red eyes focusing on his master and the girl, but was no longer prepared to attack. Patty watched her sister cuddle up to their meister with tears still running down her face.

_Finally, they're together. _Patty thought.

Kid gently pushed Liz off of him and stood up, offering his hand to his partner and helping her to her feet. Liz reached up and touched the left side of Kid's face, cupping his cheek and running her thumb over the bloody scar across his eye. Kid then turned away from her and looked at all of his friends that he had harmed during the fight.

"Sorry, everyone. I had no control of my actions before and was forced to attack you." Kid explained sheepishly, blushing deeply as the tips of his ears lit up with light-blue flames.

"It's fine, Kid, we know it wasn't your fault." Sally said, walking up to her cousin and putting out the fires using her water powers.

"Now, we just need to take care of this Daemon guy." Black*Star said, slamming his fist into his palm.

"Yeah, but it's hard to believe Daemon would have a base this small." Mephisto said, eyeing the two-story building.

"It's not that small, actually. Most of the base is built underground, including Daemon's office." Kid explained. He walked over and stood by Mephisto facing the building. "There are a total of eight levels in this building. Daemon has around three-thousand guards stationed at this base, they'll be patrolling the first five levels. On the sixth level is the training area and the medical facilities. Then the next level is where Rin will be. The final level is Daemon's combined office and private quarters."

"So, what's the plan?" Maka asked.

"The soldiers here have the numbers over us , but the ones on the first five levels are not all that strong. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki should be able to handle them on their own." Kid said, "Rin and Daemon will be left to the teams of Death creatures, two of us to each team. I'll face Daemon since fire and lightning are the two strongest elements and I'll be able to handle him."

Mephisto and I will take care of Rin. He's our brother , so he's our responsibility." Amaimon said.

"In that case, you two will want to stop at the medical facilities first. There's a safe at the back of the lab and inside you'll find an antidote for what Daemon injected Rin with." Kid said, focusing his gaze on the two Demons.

"That means I'll be with Kid and we'll fight Daemon. Once everyone has cleared out their levels you'll move on to assist in defeating Daemon." Sally ordered, standing on the other side of Mephisto.

"What'll me and sis do, Kiddo?" Patty asked, drawing giraffes in the dirt with a stick. Kid turned to his weapons.

"You two will be with me. I won't use you much during the fight, but your job is to keep me sane and keep Daemon from taking control of me again."

The weapons all transformed into their weapon forms, landing in their meisters' hands. Cerberus moved to stand by his master. Sally, Mephisto, and Amaimon all bit their thumbs, breaking the skin and slamming their palms on the ground. Red symbols appeared on the ground beneath the three Death creatures' palms and their familiars appeared from the ground. Sally's was a small blue Nymph, while Mephisto's was a sleek black Hellhound with pure icy blue eyes. Amaimon stood on top of a green and yellow Behemoth.

"Let's go!" Soul yelled out from his weapon form.

Kid blew open the doors of the base before jumping on Cerberus' head, tucking Liz and Patty into the holsters in his pockets. Everyone ran into the base as red lights flashed and alarms blared. Guards rushed into the area. The Death creatures ran forward their familiars cleared the path by biting and crushing and slamming the guards out of the way.

"Tsubaki... Enchanted Sword mode!" Black*Star called.

Tsubaki changed from her chain scythe mode into the enchanted sword. Black markings spread over Black*Star's face and arms. Black*Star charged into a line of soldiers slashing and jumping over their weapons and knocking them out.

Maka was moving gracefully through the soldiers, blocking most of their weapons with Soul's handle and cutting them down with the blade of the scythe. Maka looked behind her briefly and saw Kid and the others moving down the stairs into the lower levels.

_Good luck, everyone. _she thought.

The Death creatures entered the sixth level, closing and locking the door behind them to keep out the soldiers.

"Will it be okay to close this off, how will the others get down here to help us?" Sally asked.

"It'll be fine. When they reach this point Black*Star can just use his soul wavelength to break down the door." Kid said, moving towards the medical wing of the level.

The room was a pristine white color with several metal examination tables in the center of the room. Hi-tech medical regeneration chambers lined either side of the room leading to the back wall. Against the back wall were several tall cabinets stocked with medical equipment and various medicines on either side of a small safe embedded in the wall.

Kid, Mephisto, and Amaimon walked over to the safe while Sally inspected the regeneration chambers along the wall.

"What do these things do?" Sally looked back at her cousin, who was typing a code into the key pad on the safe.

"They're healing chambers, they speed up the regeneration processes of the soldiers so that they'll heal faster than normal." Kid explained, pressing another key.

The safe opened and revealed several syringes full of various liquids. Amaimon picked up one at the front of the safe, the contents were red with black spread throughout it.

"Does he still inject people with madness?" Amaimon asked, setting the syringe down again.

"As far as I know I'm the only one whose actually been injected with it. Rin was injected with something similar to madness, but there is an actual cure for what Daemon used on him." Kid reached into the safe and pulled out a syringe full of a bright yellow liquid and handed it to Mephisto. "Inject Rin with that and he'll be back to normal."

They all walked out of the medical wing and continued down the stairs to the seventh level, ignoring the banging on the door that led to the fifth level. The Death creatures and their familiars entered the seventh level and saw Rin standing in the center of the room dressed exactly the way he was during the invasion of the camp. Rin looked up as they entered, his expression blank. Mephisto and the others stopped in front of the other Demon.

"I hope you realize that this is hopeless. I'm not going to let any of you past me." Rin said, glancing at Kid. "Why are you helping them? You serve Lord Storm."

"Not anymore, he was controlling me just like he's controlling you now. The difference is that I broke free." Kid jumped back onto Cerberus' middle head. "Now move, Rin!"

"I can't allow any of you to pass me, you'd have to beat me to get to Lord Storm."

Kid growled and drew Liz and Patty firing both at the wall to the right of the Demon. Rin looked over at the wall Kid had shot, confused.

"What was that supposed to-?" Rin asked turning back to the reaper and cutting himself off when he saw Kid and Sally, who had climbed on the back of the Demon Dog, riding Cerberus down the stairs and to the final level of the building.

Rin growled and went to chase after the Reaper and Water Sprite but was cut off by Amaimon And Mephisto.

"Now, if you want to get to Kid..." Amaimon began.

"...You'll have to get through us, little brother." Mephisto finished.

* * *

Daemon sat in his office.

The area around him was a wide open area, the middle of the room bare of any furniture. His combined office/private quarters took up the entire lower level of the base. Daemon sat behind his desk which faced the door, watching the security footage throughout the base.

He saw the blue-haired boy and pig-tailed girl take down his guards on the second level and the stand-off between Rin and his brothers. Then the sound of a loud bark made him look up at the door.

The wall exploded from the force of the massive three-headed creature slamming into the door. It appeared with fangs displayed and pure red eyes murderous in a terrifying display that would have caused any lesser Death creatures to flee from the dog. Atop the middle head of the creature stood its master, surrounded by blue flames, and Sally. Both stared down Daemon, who then saw a small blue Nymph floating near Sally.

"Look's like you've both decided to summon your familiars. Kid, Cerberus is still as ferocious and intimidating as ever." Daemon smirked up at them, displaying his fangs.

"Shut up, Daemon. We end this now!" Kid growled, looking down at the Dark Elf.

"But you seem to have forgotten my familiar." Daemon bit into the area between his thumb and index finger, slamming that palm on the ground. The red symbols spread from his hand and the ground shattered. A large green snake with red eyes and yellow lightning bolt shaped markings on its side appeared with lightning swirling around the large creature, which matched Cerberus in height.

"Allow me to reintroduce you to my Storm Serpent." Daemon said from his position on the serpent's head. "But you are right... we'll settle this here. You refuse to give into your curse and join me, which means I'll have no use for you. Unfortunately that only leaves you with one option... death!"


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 22:**

"Unfortunately that leaves you with one option... death!" Daemon yelled.

Daemon drew a knife from his belt and threw it at Kid. The knife pierced the Reaper's chest near his heart and blood oozed from around the blade. Kid groaned as a burning kind of pain spread throughout his body. He gritted his teeth, grasping the handle of the knife and pulling it from his chest, groaning loudly in pain. Daemon watched shocked as the Reaper held the knife, its blade a dark red and dripping with Kid's blood.

"How is that possible?!" Daemon yelled, "That was a Holy Weapon, you should be dead!"

"So you really don't know... there's a special mark that can protect Death creatures from Holy Weapons." kid smirked and dropped the knife to the ground, his blood splattering on the floor. Kid looked at the knife and the blood, but turned his attention back to Daemon when the Storm Serpent crashed into Cerberus, biting the dog's neck and making it yelp. Daemon leaped from the serpent's head and tackled Kid. Both Death creatures rolled down Cerberus' back and landed on the floor, Daemon pinning Kid. Daemon reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty syringe.

"Kid!" Liz called from her weapon form in the holster, "Watch out!"

Daemon stabbed the needle into Kid's neck, the same place he'd injected him with madness seventy years ago...

_Flashback:_

_An eight-year old Kid was sparring with Mephisto in the arena at Camp Immortal Death. Mephisto ran at Kid and tried to punch the Reaper's jaw, but Kid ducked under hos fist and summoned a fire ball. Kid hit the Demon with the fire attack sending him skidding along the floor of the arena._

_"Kid wins again!" Amaimon and Rin cheered, laughing at their older brother. Sally ran over to the fallen Demon and helped him get back to his feet._

_"I lost." the Demon sulked._

_"Yeah, but you were still pretty awesome." Sally smiled at him, causing Mephisto to blush bright red._

_"We should get going or we'll be late." Kid said walking over to the other two Demons and grabbing his water bottle._

_"What for?" Rin asked._

_"It's an annual festival at the camp where we display the most deadly items known to humans and Death creatures our age can choose a familiar." Sally explained. "Daemon already went down there and chose a Storm Serpent, but he won't be there now. He said he had some work to do."_

_"Oh, right!" Rin said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._

* * *

_The five of them walked into the courtyard where colorful tents and large fenced in pens for familiars lined the area. Amaimon led them over to a green tent and they all looked at the small green and yellow creature in the pen. The creature turned and looked at Amaimon and the Demon stared into its eyes._

_"A Behemoth, not bad for a familiar." Sally said looking at Amaimon, slyly._

_"We should keep looking." Rin said. They all walked out of the tent, except Amaimon._

_"Amaimon?" Kid called, "You coming?"_

_"No, I'll stay here."_

_The remaining four walked around looking at the different creatures they could select as familiars. Sally had chosen hers ten minutes after they had arrived, selecting a Nymph. They stopped in front of a cage full of Hellhound puppies and Mephisto picked up one with icy blue eyes._

_"I'll make this one my familiar." he said, looking at the black pup._

_"Hey, guys! I found my familiar!" Amaimon yelled, holding the Behemoth on a leash. "What about you guys?"_

_"We have. Rin and Kid aren't having much luck." Sally pointed at the other two, who were being growled at by the Hellhounds._

_"Kid and I are going to go look around some more, we'll meet up with you guys later." Rin called walking off and dragging the Reaper after him._

_Rin led Kid into the back area of the row of tents where hardly anyone else was. Kid noticed a dark red tent run by a Dark Fairy and was about to walk over to it when he heard Rin shout._

_"Hey!"_

_Kid face the Demon and noticed a small black and white cat with two tails, a Cat Sidhe, was on his shoulder. Rin began laughing as the Cat Demon rubbed against his face purring loudly. Rin scratched the cat behind the ears, still laughing._

_"I'm going to name you Kuro. Want to be my familiar?" Rin asked, looking at the Cat Sidhe. The cat nodded._

_*Yes! Yes!*_

_Kid smiled and continued on to the red tent. When he entered he walked up to the only cage in there and looked inside of it. A three-headed Rottweiler pup lay sleeping at the back of the cage with six pure red eyes. The pup's three heads looked up at the Reaper before the creature went back to sleeping._

_"That's Cerberus. He used to guard the Underworld under the rule of Hades, but he was replaced. So, now he's a familiar, but he doesn't like people and no one's wanted him. Usually he'd be growling at you by now, strange that he's not." the Dark Fairy said._

_Kid opened the cage and Cerberus looked up at him again. Then he ran up to the Reaper and tackled him. Kid lay on the ground while Cerberus sniffed him. Finally, the Demon Dog licked Kid's face and wagged his tail._

_"Looks like I've found my familiar." Kid said, rubbing the dog's three heads._

* * *

_Kid and Cerberus joined the others back over by the Hellhounds._

_"So now what should we do?" Kid asked, looking around at the different tents._

_"We could go look at the-" Sally was interrupted by a loud blaring alarm._

_Everyone around them began to panic and run around. The five Death pack members watched as the creatures running the tents began to close them up and the older campers ran over to the dining pavilion where the deadly item displays were. Mephisto saw Drake in the middle of the chaos in some shade and led the others over to him._

_"Drake, what's going on?" Amaimon asked._

_"One of the displays was taken form the arena." the Vampire explained, "The madness display, to be exact."_

_"Do you know who stole it?" Rin asked, Kuro perched on his head._

_"No, all we know is that it was someone in a black hood. There!" he said, pointing at the dark hooded figure running into the forest._

_Kid and Cerberus took off after the figure, ignoring the calls of their friends for them to come back. Kid sprinted into the forest and moved around the trees following the footsteps and the oddly familiar scent of the hooded figure using his heightened senses. They both ran deeper into the forest which became darker as the trees began to block out the laughing sun. As they ran, Cerberus was knocked into one of the trees. The Demon Dog landed in a heap on the ground, whining pitifully._

_"Cerberus!" Kid shouted, skidding to a stop a few feet away from his new familiar._

_An object began to rise out of the ground behind the Reaper, who tried to move away from the unknown object. Ropes shot out of the object wrapping around Kid's wrists and ankles, dragging him towards the object and binding him to it. Kid realized that he was now tied to a stone cross, completely alone. Kid struggled against the ropes and used his Reaper strength to try and free himself, but the bindings were too strong and began to cut into his skin, soaking the ropes in his blood._

_From between the black trees in front of the Reaper, stepped the dark hooded figure he'd been chasing into this trap. Kid stopped struggling and stared at the figure._

_"Who are you?!" Kid growled, baring his fangs at the thief._

_Kid watched as the Death creature reached up and pulled down his hood, revealing black hair the spiked in the front and dark black eyes._

_"Daemon?!" Kid gasped in shock, "Why would you steal one of the displays?"_

_The Dark Elf approached the Reaper slowly, shadows covering his eyes and making him look more menacing._

_"Kid... Do you honestly think that we can honor our pact? That we can become excepted by the humans for what we are?"_

_"What?... Of course we can! What are you talking about Daemon? why did you bind me to this thing?" Kid asked, once again struggling against the ropes._

_"The truth... we can never be accepted by humans. They are nothing but an inferior race that treats us cruelly because we're different, because we're better. You and I have similar strength, similar pasts, and similar intelligence. You must realize that Death creatures should rule the human race."_

_"Daemon that's not the solution to the problems between us and the humans. Now let me go and return the madness."_

_Daemon pulled a syringe out of the black robe and examined the red and black contents._

_"Madness... it can turn anyone, make anyone it infects lose their sanity, lose their sense of reality and dreams. It can also create obsessions that drive a person to insanity. It is said to be the deadliest item known to human kind with no possible cure!"_

_Kid stared at his friend, frozen in place._

_"If you refuse to join me now, Kid, I'll just use this in order to turn you to my side. I like how your stripes are on the left side only, it makes you very asymmetrical and since Reapers are associated with mirrors I'll make you obsessed with the one thing you can never obtain... Symmetry!"_

_The Elf moved quickly over to Kid and held his head back against the cross, exposing his neck. Daemon stabbed the needle into the Reaper's neck and injected him. The Reaper screamed as red lightning surrounded his body._

_"I'll be seeing you, Kid." Daemon whispered as Kid lost consciousness._

_End Flashback_

Kid struggled uselessly on the ground as Daemon drew blood from his neck into the syringe. The Elf pulled the needle out of the Reaper's neck and the syringe was sucked up into a clear tube that dropped from a hatch in the ceiling and was transported elsewhere. Kid managed to get his feet against the Elf's chest and kicked him off, sending him crashing into the edge of the desk. Daemon winced and quickly jumped to the side avoiding Cerberus' paw that crushed the desk he'd been against.

The two familiars were still battling each other. at the moment the Storm Serpent was coiled around Cerberus' neck while the dog thrashed and clawed at its body.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Hey Storme Phantom here. Sorry for the late update, but Phantom and I were both really busy the past few weeks and couldn't decide whether or not to split this chapter into two parts. Anyway, keep voting for the sequel if you want it the poll is on Phantom's profile page. Also special shout out in the final chapter of this story to the first person who can figure out who the syringe of Kid's blood is going to (Hint: re-read the end of Chapter 16)**


	24. Chapter 23: Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 23:**

Rin looked around the room as the other two Demons circled him. Mephisto rushed at him from the left and attempted to punch him in the stomach, but Rin flipped over him and gathered energy in his palms, which he shot at Mephisto.

"Wind Blades!"

High speed winds sliced across Mephisto's back and arms. The older Demon rolled to the right to avoid the rest of the winds. Amaimon jumped up and landed behind Rin.

"Rock Claws!"

Amaimon slashed down the other Demon's back tearing into the yellow shirt and his skin. Blood oozed from the five long slashes and Rin yowled in pain as he leaped forward and landed on his feet at a crouch. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the wounds before turning back to Amaimon and baring his fangs.

"Ice Spear!"

Rin looked back at Mephisto as five spears of ice flew towards him. He held up his palm and shot a powerful gust of wind toward the icy attack.

"Wind Break!"

The gust of wind shattered the ice spears into small shards of ice and pushed Mephisto into the wall behind him. The wall dented from the force of the impact, cracks spread throughout the stone walls. Amaimon appeared near Rin and tried to claw him again, but the other Demon grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the jaw. Amaimon flew up and crashed into one of the lights and sparks fell as the light went out and Amaimon felt small volts of electricity go through his body. Amaimon fell back to the ground, landing on his stomach.

Rin drew the Koma sword from its sheath on his back. Light-blue flames surrounded his body, his tail left the cover of his shredded shirt and his ears and fangs became longer. Mephisto and Amaimon both looked up at their brother.

The Behemoth and Hellhound both ran at their masters' attacker, but were knocked aside with the flat of the blade. Both familiars whined in pain as they slid away from the Demon swordsman. Mephisto rose back to his feet and gathered energy in his throat.

"Ice Breath!"

Rin deflected the icy beam with the blade he held in his hand, but his right arm was now covered in frost from his brother's attack.

"Earth Wave!"

Rin turned a second too late as a wave of rocks slammed into him, pushing him back into the wall of the base. The Koma sword slipped out of his hand and skidded across the floor to the other side of the room as he was swept up by the wave.

"Wind Blast!" Rin yelled.

Powerful air currents sent the rocks crushing him into the walls, shattering a few lights and hitting Mephisto and Amaimon. The winds picked up speed and the two Demons were held against the walls by the gale force winds.

"Now it's time I ended this!" Rin yelled.

The ground shattered behind Rin and a large furry paw appeared and pinned Rin to the ground. Rin struggled under the massive paw as a large black and white cat held him to the floor. The winds stopped and Amaimon and Mephisto fell back to the ground. They both stared at the large Cat Sidhe, shocked.

"Kuro?!" they both asked, thinking of the smaller form of the cat.

*_Quick, give Rin the cure! Now!*_

Mephisto took the syringe out of his pocket and walked over to the cat and his half-brother. He kneeled next to them and held back the trapped Demon's head as he growled and cursed them. He stuck the needle in his brother's neck, injecting him with the bright yellow liquid. Rin's movements slowed as his eyelids began to feel heavy and he fell into nothingness.

* * *

Maka and Black*Star had made it to the fifth level. Both were in bad shape from the various blows they had taken from the hundreds of guards that surrounded them. Black*Star looked ready to collapse from the strain of using the enchanted sword and Maka was no better at this point.

Both meisters looked at each other and nodded before rushing back towards the guards. Black*Star used the enchanted sword's ability to control the shadows and trap the guards while he and Maka slashed them down. Then he had Tsubaki transform back into her chain scythe form.

"Speed Star!" Black*Star yelled and ran at speeds that made him disappear from the sights of the guards, trailing the chain in a star-like pattern around the Death creatures. Unable to see Black*Star, the guards focused on Maka, who stepped out of Black*Star's way and prepared to use Witch Hunter again.

Black*Star reappeared and smirked at the guards before pulling on the ends of the chain scythe. The chain rose up surrounding the guards in the star pattern and making them look around, confused.

"Trap Star!" Black*Star pulled the chains tighter, wrapping them around the guards, effectively leaving them unable to move. "Yahoo! Now, Maka!"

Maka drew back Soul's now u-shaped glowing blade, she then swung it forward through the mass of immobile guards, cutting them in half. Glowing red souls appeared from the bodies of the guards, like all the previous ones, as they dissolved into shadows.

"It's not surprising that all of these guys were Kishin eggs, they did say they wanted to end the human race." Maka said, while Soul and Tsubaki ate the few remaining souls.

"Yeah, well they were nothing when put up against a big star like me!" Black*Star said, "Now let's go! I'm not going to let Kid steal my show!"

Maka and the others followed the blue-haired assassin down the stairs and to the doors of the medical level of the building. When they arrived they saw Black*Star slam into the door painfully.

"OW! What the hell?!" he yelled, holding his head.

"It's probably sealed off. Kid and the others must have done it to keep out the guards." Maka said, examining the door.

"Black*Star's Big Wave!" Black*Star yelled using his soul wavelength on the door and forcing Maka to lean back quickly. The door was sent straight into the opposite wall and Black*Star laughed loudly.

"Maka Chop!"

Black*Star now laid on the ground in a small puddle of blood, a large dent in his skull from the thick book Maka had slammed into it.

"Let's go on and finish this." Soul said, walking into the room and ignoring his best friend who was slowly getting back up.

* * *

Kid crashed into the wall at one end of the room, landing on his hands and knees on the floor in a pile of broken metal and crumbling rocks that separated from the rest of the wall due to the impact. Blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth and his left arm throbbed near his shoulder.

"Kid! Are you alright?" Liz asked from her weapon form.

Before the Reaper could answer her, Daemon appeared next to him. The Dark Elf kicked Kid in the stomach sending him into the ceiling and causing him to cough up some more blood. The battle was not going well for the young Reaper. The strength of his opponent was enough to make the fight difficult, but his prior injuries and having to constantly suppress the madness within himself made it nearly impossible to get the upper hand.

Kid landed on his back on the pile of wood that used to be Daemon's desk.

_I need to use the secret technique, but Cerberus is busy with the Storm Serpent. If I can take down the Serpent, then I might stand a chance, but I can't get around Daemon!_ he thought.

Kid noticed Daemon approaching him, an arrogant smirk on his face. He then looked over and saw that Cerberus had pinned the Storm Serpent's head under his paw. A quick glance to his left showed Sally sneaking up behind Daemon. The two cousins locked eyes, a silent conversation happening between them. Daemon drew closer and closer to Kid.

"Well, Kiddo, I guess this is the end for you." Daemon said, gathering lightning in his palm.

Kid gathered up his fire energy at the back of his throat. He then created a shadow portal underneath his body, which he sunk into and reappeared next to Sally.

"Fire Water Combo!" Kid and Sally said simultaneously as Daemon turned to face them. "Lava Breath!"

Both elementals released their attacks from their mouths and the two beams spiraled and mixed together, heading straight for the Dark Elf. Daemon was hit by the attack and the bright red lava flowed down the front of his armor, singeing it in some places and melting it completely in others.

Daemon quickly removed his armor to avoid being destroyed by the lava and his armor melted into a puddle on the floor. He then also tore off one of the long sleeves on his black shirt that had caught on fire near his wrist. He threw the scrap of fabric on the ground and stomped out the fire. The torn sleeve revealed a deep wound from one of Kid's attacks earlier in the fight, which had caused blood to run down the length of his arm and soak into the shirt scrap that was now on the floor.

Kid had rushed over to the two familiars after Daemon had been hit with the combo attack. He let his fiery aura flare around him a little more as he approached. Daemon attempted to follow Kid, but was stopped and sent into the wall behind the remains of his desk by Sally's Water Slicer attack.

The Dark Water Sprite knew she had to protect Kid and hold Daemon off until her cousin and Cerberus could complete their secret technique. Plus she knew she could never let Daemon hurt her cousin again not after what happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sally, Mephisto, Amaimon, and Rin ran into the woods near the camp. Kid had just run in after the thief alone and they all knew that despite how powerful the young Reaper was he could be in danger. Sally had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was about to happen, something that she needed to try and prevent._

_"Kid!" Rin and Amaimon called out, trying to find their friend._

_Mephisto's Hellhound familiar was sniffing around the area trying to find the Reaper's scent._

_Suddenly a loud scream broke the relatively quiet atmosphere of the forest._

_"KID!" Sally cried out worriedly._

_The four Death creatures ran deeper into the forest heading towards the area where the scream had come from. They entered an empty clearing a saw Cerberus collapsed near one of the trees. Then in the center of the clearing they saw Kid._

_He was bound to a stone cross by blood soaked ropes. Drops of blood fell fro his wrists and stained his white shirt. His head hung since he was unconscious and there was blood running from a small hole on the left side of his neck._

_Sally rushed over to him and lifted his head up while Amaimon used his Rock Claws to cut through the ropes._

_"Kid?! Kid, what happened?!" Sally asked._

_The Reaper's eyes opened slightly and he muttered quietly in response._

_"Thief... Daemon... betrayed... madness..."_

_Amaimon finished cutting through the ropes and Mephisto and Rin caught the limp Reaper. Amaimon walked over to Cerberus and picked him up._

_"We need to get them to the infirmary." Mephisto said. He and Rin carried Kid, heading for the camp, followed closely by Amaimon._

_Sally looked around the area and swore she would get the man who did this to her older cousin._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**A/N: O.K. so this is part 1 of Chapter 23. I was going to post the rest but then my computer deleted it, so I'll post the 2nd part in about 2 days.**

**Storme: You're up all night anyway, why not just retype it.**

**Phantom: Why did I let you help with this again?**

**Storme: Because you can't write romance.**

**Phantom: I meant the A/N but whatever.**

**Storme: So far no one has figured out where the syringe of Kid's blood is going so keep guessing. The 2nd part of this chapter and an Epilogue is all that's left of this story. But there will be a sequel!**

**Phantom: How are we related?**

**Storme: Shut up! **


	25. Chapter 23: Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Chapter 23: Part 2:**

"Water Bullets!" Sally yelled, sending hundreds of the small balls of water at Daemon, keeping him pinned to the wall... for now.

Meanwhile, Kid had reached Cerberus and the Storm Serpent. The Serpent hissed as he approached, but was unable to attack the Reaper since it was still being held down by Cerberus.

"Fire Fist!"

Kid drove his fist into the Storm Serpent's red eye and blue flames spread over the creature's face and it hissed in pain. Kid screamed and drove his fist deeper into its eye. The Storm Serpent's eye went dark and the creature dissolved into shadows, returning to where it came from. Kid sighed in relief and turned towards Cerberus.

"Alright, Cerberus, time to use our secret technique." Kid said, petting the dog's middle nose. "Fusion!"

Cerberus dissolved into shadows, which surrounded the Reaper's body and sunk into his skin. Kid's pointy ears became longer and stuck out more from his head, his fangs elongated slightly and his nose became a little more pointed. His fingernails grew longer and came to a point similar to Amaimon's claws. Kid's pupils dilated then became slits in his two-toned golden irises. Finally, his spiky hair became slightly more messy in appearance.

Daemon shot a bolt of lightning towards Sally, shocking her and forcing her to cease her attack. The Elf appeared in front of her and smacked her to the ground.

"Insolent girl, you need to learn your place under MY rule." Daemon kicked her sharply in the ribs, cracking several of them and knocking her out. He then turned around and noticed the absence of his familiar and the more canine-like looking Kid.

"Well then, I guess you're going to go 'all out' against me now?" Daemon asked condescendingly.

Kid scowled and disappeared from the Elf's sight, reappearing behind him and hitting his back point-blank with a blast of fire. Daemon cried out and staggered away, spinning on his heels and blasting lightning towards Kid. Kid dodged and the aura around him changed to a purple-black color.

"Shadow Fire!" he yelled, "Dragon's Breath!"

A blast of purple-black flames shot from Kid's mouth towards Daemon, who deflected the blast with his arm. The remaining sleeve of his short was burned away and the fire seared his skin. He growled, partly in pain and partly in anger, glaring menacingly at Kid. Liz and patty watched their meister fight from their weapon forms, awed.

"Wow, Kid is scary~!" Patty said, laughing. Liz remained silent.

_Be careful, Kid. _she thought.

Daemon rushed towards Kid in a blind rage, lightning gathering in the palms of his hands. HE grabbed Kid by the shoulders sending thousands of volts of electricity into the Reaper's body.

"Lightning Paralysis!" Daemon smirked triumphantly at the glaring Reaper.

Kid winced in pain as the electricity continued to travel throughout his limbs, making them feel numb. He brought his head back and slammed it forward into the Elf's, repeatedly head-butting him until he was forced to let go. Daemon stumbled backwards, trying to clear his head after taking eight blows.

"Shadow Sword!"

Kid used the dark energy blade to cut across Daemon's chest from his left collar bone to his right hip. Blood gushed from the wound, covering pale skin in a bright red, and Daemon clutched at his chest groaning in pain. He stumbled further back, before regaining his balance, panting heavily. He examined the wound and the dark red that was flowing like a river down his body and onto the floor. He then looked to his left and saw the knife he had used on Kid earlier a few inches away.

"You, bastard! I'll kill you here and now. The human race will be destroyed and I will lead the new world, a world run by Death creatures!" Daemon ran towards Kid, picking up the knife, and slashed at Kid's already scarred left eye. Kid back flipped out of the way of the blade, one of the pistols falling from its holster and skidding across the floor.

"It's over, Daemon." Kid said, landing at a crouch over by the remains of the door.

"No, it's not over until you're dead!" Daemon yelled, holding out one hand and controlling the madness inside Kid. Red and black lightning surrounded the Reaper, but unlike the last time Kid didn't scream in agony and instead rose to his feet, glaring at Daemon.

"You've lost. I may still be cursed, but I won't lose myself again and you can no longer control me." Kid said, "Now, we finish this, once and for all."

A flash of pink light appeared to the right of the door, but Kid paid no attention to it.

"Secret Arts: Triple Form!" Kid said, his body emitting dark shadow energy that took the form of two clones on either side of him.

Daemon disappeared from sight and when Kid looked around he saw Daemon to his right. In the Elf's arms was Liz, the knife poised at her neck.

"Looks like you've lost, Kid! I may not be able to control you anymore, but I can still kill her. Now surrender or lose the girl you care about." daemon yelled, tightening his grip on Liz, who was trying to break out of his grasp.

"Daemon, let her go, now! This is between you and me, she has nothing to do with this." Kid ordered.

"Not unless you give up and die." Daemon said darkly.

"I don't think I will." Kid said, smirking at the Elf.

"Then watch her die!" Daemon yelled raising the knife to strike the weapon girl, when his wrist was stopped. Black shadows wrapped around his wrist, holding it above his head. Several more shadows appeared wrapping around his other wrist and his ankles. Daemon was forced to let go of Liz as he was lifted into the air. He craned his neck around and looked behind him, noticing one of Kid's clones was controlling the shadow bonds.

Liz ran over to Kid's side again. She had seen the clone sneak around behind Daemon, while Kid distracted him.

_He saved me, again _Liz thought happily.

"I told you Daemon. It's over." Kid told the trapped Elf, holding his arms out on either side of his body. The fiery aura around Kid transformed itself into the shape of a large bird. "Phoenix Flame Rush!"

Kid rushed towards the Elf, ramming his head into Daemon's stomach at full speed. The air was knocked out of Daemon's lungs as the Reaper continued to spear right through him. Kid reappeared on the other side of Daemon, leaving behind a large gaping hole in the Elf's stomach. Kid's clones disappeared in a display of flames along with the shadow bonds and Daemon's lifeless body dropped to the ground, his formerly black eyes now a blank white.

"Diffusion!" Kid said quietly and the canine-like features vanished as shadows flew from his body, taking the shape of Cerberus again. Kid let the flame-like aura disappear with a sigh and turned to face Liz. Patty transformed out of her weapon form, landing next to her sister.

"Yay! We won~! We won~!" Patty cheered.

Liz smiled and pulled Kid into a hug, crushing the air out of the bruised Reaper. Liz released him after a few moments, holding him at arm's length. A flash of blue flew by their faces and they watched as Sally's Nymph hovered over her unconscious body emitting a blue light, which then surrounded Sally's body. As the glow faded, Sally opened her eyes and got shakily to her feet. She glanced around the room noticing Daemon's body.

"So, it's over, we won?" she asked, looking at her cousin. Kid nodded.

"Yahoo! Leave this to me! No one can take on a big man like me!" Black*Star yelled, crashing through the wall, followed by everyone else. "Where's the enemy?! I'll make him pay for what he did to my friend!"

"Is everyone alright?" Mephisto asked, while Black*Star began looking around for the enemy.

"Just a little sore." Sally replied, noticing Rin passed out on Amaimon's back. "Is he...?"

"He should be back to normal when he wakes up." Amaimon said.

At that moment, a tube similar to the one that sucked up the syringe full of Kid's blood appeared from the ceiling and picked up the bloody scrap of Daemon's shirt that the Elf had torn off during the fight. It then disappeared back into the ceiling.

"What was that about?" Maka asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing we need to worry about right now." Kid replied, though he didn't look so sure.

"So, now what do we do?" Soul asked, watching Tsubaki try to calm Black*Star, who was complaining about not being able to fight Daemon.

"We can all go home!" Mephisto said.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the epilogue and so far no one has figured out where the blood is going. It's your last chance to guess, remember that the hint is at the end of Chapter 16.**


	26. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Blue exorcist, I only own my OCs and the story idea._

**Epilogue**

The group of Death creatures and humans walked out of the base and into the bright afternoon sunshine. The Death creatures separated from the rest to say their goodbyes.

"Now that Daemon's gone, what'll the Death Pack do?" Amaimon joked.

"Same things we did before Daemon betrayed us." Kid said, placing on hand on the Demon's shoulder. "We all still need to return to our homes and complete our training, but I think we could all keep in contact more now."

"You better contact us!" Sally yelled, hugging her cousin tightly.

"I will." Kid promised, holding up the black arrowhead charm once Sally let him go.

"We should all go skateboarding sometime!" Amaimon said , excitedly.

"Or to the beach." Mephisto suggested, "And you can bring your friends over there, Kid."

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll see you guys later, then?" Kid asked, high-fiving Mephisto.

They all nodded before Mephisto summoned a shadow portal and the Water Sprite and three Demons disappeared through it. Maka and the others walked up to Kid as the portal disappeared.

"Kiddo, can we go home now?" Patty asked, looking at her meister.

"yeah, let's go." Kid said, summoning a portal back to Death City. The seven DWMA students and Cerberus walked through the portal and appeared on the edge of the city. Liz looked up at Cerberus.

"Uh, Kid? What are we going to do with your... dog?" she asked looking at the young Reaper. Kid looked at his familiar.

"Cerberus, Shrink!" he ordered. The Demon Dog began to shrink down until it was the size of a normal puppy, except with three heads. "I was thinking he could stay here with us."

"Yay! A pet~!" Patty yelled, childishly. Patty then looked at the others, slyly. "We'll all go get pet supplies!"

Patty then picked up Cerberus and dragged Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star away. The others protested, but were unable to stop the youngest Thompson sister. This left Kid and Liz alone. Liz blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She knew what her sister was trying to do. She turned around to look at Kid and noticed he was staring at her.

"So, where do we go from here?" Liz asked, turning away from her meister again. "Since you know how I feel now."

"It's like I said Liz, I love you too. So, hopefully, we could form a relationship as more than meister-weapon and friends." Kid replied, blushing to the point where the tips of his ears were on fire, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd like that, Kid." Liz said softly, turning back around and seeing the blush on the Reaper's face. Kid moved closer to the weapon girl, leaning up as she leaned down towards the shorter boy and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle as Kid wrapped his arms around Liz's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

* * *

Rin was surrounded by endless darkness.

_Where am I? Who am I? _he thought.

Suddenly the darkness was replaced with bright memories, showing him as a little kid playing with his twin brother, Yukio, while Father Fujimoto watched them. Then the scene changed and he was at a camp with a purple-haired guy and a green-haired guy.

_My half-brother, Mephisto and Amaimon._

Then his memories showed him meeting a guy with gold eyes and black hair with three white half-stripes and a girl with black hair and blue highlights.

_Kid and Sally._

The memories flashed by. Him meeting Kuro, Daemon's betrayal, returning to True Cross. the accident, finding out about his father seventy years later, and losing Father Fujimoto. Then he was shown his time as Daemon's prisoner and being injected by the Elf. After that the darkness returned.

_ I am Rin Okumura, my brothers are Yukio, Mephisto, and Amaimon. My friends are Death the Kid and Sally Waters. I am the son of Satan._

Rin woke up in a bright room on a soft couch. He looked around and saw a large desk near one wall in front of large windows. A large screen TV and more couches were on the opposite side of the room. The Koma sword was propped up against the wall at the foot of the couch he was on. Across from him a large door was placed in the center of the wall.

The door opened, startling the half-Demon, and Mephisto and Amaimon walked in. The purple-haired Demon noticed Rin sitting up on the couch and smiled at him.

"Ah, you're finally awake! Well then, you should know that Shiro Fujimoto left you and your brother under my care, and that you'll be enrolled in my academy." Mephisto explained, walking towards his large desk and sitting in the plush chair.

"Father Fujimoto was an exorcist, right?" Rin asked, to which Mephisto raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Then I'll become one too!"

"And if you became an exorcist , what would you do?" Mephisto watched Rin carefully, wondering what his response would be.

"I'll kill Satan, brother!" Rin said, determined.

Mephisto chuckled quietly, before full-on laughing at the younger Demon's claim. "I would love to see you try."

"Brother?" Amaimon asked looking at Rin, who smirked at the green-haired Demon. "You remember?!"

"Yeah, whatever you guys did to free me from Daemon's control must have brought back my memories from before the accident." Rin explained, remembering something from when he was being held captive by Daemon. "How's Kid?"

"He's fine. Daemon did get control over him for a while though. We managed to get him back under control and Sally's talking to him now. Apparently, he's got a new girlfriend, a human one."

Rin glanced at his brother in shock.

_Human? No way!_

"So, I guess relations between humans and Death creatures can improve, huh? Daemon was wrong." Rin chuckled quietly.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll let you enroll in the Cram School and become an exorcist, little brother, but you know that you have to keep the fact that you're half-Demon a secret." Mephisto said.

"I know."

Amaimon stretched before walking over to a corner of the office. He summoned a shadow portal and turned around, sticking a lollipop in his mouth.

"Well, I should return to Gehenna now. Bye, brothers!" Amaimon then jumped through the portal, while Rin and Mephisto waved at him.

* * *

Night fell on Camp Immortal Death. The campers retired to their cabins and all lights were turned off... except for one.

The office was quiet as a lone figure sat at the large desk in the center of the room, filling out some paper work. The calm, quiet atmosphere was broken when a tube appeared over the desk from the ceiling and deposited two items on top of the mahogany desk.

The figure looked up from his work and examined the two objects. The first object was an ordinary syringe filled with a dark red liquid. The figure was not surprised by this, he had been expecting to receive the Reaper's blood. The second object, however, was not expected. It was a scrap of dark black fabric, torn and soaked with blood. Although shocked by the arrival of this particular object, the figure knew what he was supposed to do with it.

"So, Kid and the others won this round. But, they won't expect what we have planned next. In the end we shall win, Lord Storm" Drake Shi Said, picking up the two objects and storing them in the container he had prepared earlier.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Phantom: So that's the end of this story. Give us a couple of weeks to post the first chapter of the sequel.**

**Storme: Thanks for all the support for our work!**


End file.
